De bastardos va la cosa
by Diosa Emperatriz del Mundo
Summary: Soraya Pyke, pirata reformada y actual actriz, quiere emprender un viaje a euforia, las tierras de la locura, seguramente inexistentes. En su camino a tal deseo conocerá a varias personas que serán sus amigos y compañeros, y le harán comprender que, quizás, la locura y la felicidad no estén tan lejos. /OCCharacters. MultiPOV. AT.
1. Soraya Pyke: viaje a Euforia

De bastardos va la cosa. (Hijos de la Rebelión)

Resumen: Soraya Pyke, pirata reformada y actual actriz, quiere emprender un viaje a euforia, las tierras de la locura, míticas y acaso inexistentes. En su camino a tal deseo conocerá a varias personas que serán sus amigos y compañeros en las vísperas del viaje, y le harán comprender que, quizás, la locura y la felicidad no estén tan lejos.

Advertencia: es una tremenda volada. Prometo que se aburrirán. Esto está basado en los integrantes del foro Hijos de la Rebelión y hay bastantes coincidencias con la realidad. Aparte de chistes que solo ellos (los integrantes del foro) podrán entender, pero son mínimos.

Dedicatoria: A todo el foro Hijos de la Rebelión, porque los re quiero.

Publicado por primera vez en marzo en el foro Hijos de la Rebelión y subido aquí.

* * *

Primera parte.

I.

Una última noche en determinado sitio es solemne, si bien no se haya disfrutado jamás en dicho lugar. En el pequeño saloncillo de Baile de la fortaleza roja, a esas horas casi vacío, Soraya Pyke y compañía lo experimentaban. Se hallaban sentados todos en el suelo, desparramados casi de cualquier modo, mientras la noche clara de verano se cernía sobre el castillo construido por el Rey Maegor.

–Ya empaqué todo hace días –estaba diciendo una muchacha de cabellera morena y piel suave y aceitunada. Respondía al nombre de Sol y su apellido era Arena, marcándola como a una muchacha nacida de una relación extra matrimonial en las cálidas tierras de Dorne–. Igual no tenía mucho que echar, además de mis pocas ropas y mi flautín.

–¿Vas a llevar esa cosa? –Soraya fingió un tono reprobatorio al mirar hacia el otro lado, donde Sol Arena se hallaba casi recostada sobre las piernas de su mejor amiga–. Los Dioses nos salven.

–¿Cómo te van a salvar, si no existen? –Rebatió ella juguetonamente.

–Oye, no existirán para ti –la más alta y delgada seguía medio en broma, pero había algo de seriedad y solemnidad en esa frase–, para mí sí que existen.

–¿Por eso siempre te va tan mal cuando juegan a las cartas? –Sol bostezó complacida, mientras las manos de su amiga acariciaban las hebras de cabello oscuro–. Deja de creer y podrás ganarle a Nico aunque sea en una.

–No creer en dioses no tiene nada que ver con hacer trampa en el juego, Sol –la que le acariciaba el cabello, bajita y menuda, de cabellera castaña clara y voz dulce, se rió nerviosamente–. Y nuestro querido Nico puede ignorar muchas cosas, pero hacer trampa en el juego no es una de ellas.

El aludido, sentado junto a Soraya Pyke, puso cara de ofendido. Tenía una copa de vino blanco en la mano, el pelo revuelto y los ojos perdidos y pensativos. A Soraya le ponía un tanto frenética esa mirada, puesto que la tenían todos los recién salidos de prisión, según le parecía. Y los Dioses sabían que había visto a mucha gente salir de prisión…

–Mi querida Florencia –dijo con acento conciliador y suave, aunque sonriendo–, no sabéis cuánto me injurian vuestras palabras. Me siento como si haber ganado los diez dragones de oro de ayer fuese algo sucio y miserable.

–Estaba trucado el mazo, siempre te salía el dragón cuando nosotros teníamos a los Otros –puntualizó otra de las chicas tímidamente. Su nombre era Ludmila Mares, hija del primo de la reina, aunque el aspecto que presentaba estaba tan lejos de ser el de una bastarda real como el de los demás–. No diré algo que no me consta... pero la honradez, señor, es indispensable. Sobre todo si se quiere jugar con damas.

–Enfadarse por la victoria de un amigo me parece amoral –el bendito entre todas las mujeres arqueó una ceja al mirar a Ludmila, que se sonrojó ligeramente. La timidez, ay Dioses, es un arma auto destructiva. Sori tomó un sorbo del odre de vino, secándose los labios con la palma de la mano, recargada contra la pared. Hacía frío, a pesar del verano que imperaba en Poniente. Tenía una capa negra sobre los hombros, prenda que la había acompañado desde los quince años, cuando hizo su primer viaje a gran escala con su tripulación.

–Hacer trampas también es amoral, cariño –Farfulló Sol dulcemente, acurrucada contra el regazo de su amiga como un bebé–. Espero que en el camino a Euforia no nos dejes en bancarrota a todas.

–Es una lástima que yo no pueda ir –suspiró Milena Flores, Mano de la Reina de Poniente e hija ilegítima del mismísimo Lord Florian–. Me habría gustado mucho acompañarles a esa experiencia emocionante, pero el deber es el deber.

Soraya hizo una ligera mueca y miró a los demás, todos con expresiones cansadas pero alegres. La risueña y tímida Florencia Tormenta, cuyo nombre sonoro y amenazador no hacía justicia al alma cándida que poseía, acariciaba metódicamente el pelo de su mejor amiga. Ignoraba Soraya cuándo se habían conocido y cómo, pero era imposible pasar por alto cuánto se querían la una a la otra. Ludmila Mares, relativamente nueva en el círculo que habían formado hacía bastante, miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor no muy segura de si era allí donde debía estar. «Si está aquí –pensó la pirata de cabello corto y castaño–, es por Sol. No sé cómo convence a todo el mundo esa chica...» el otro ejemplo de sus artes de convicción se hallaba a su lado derecho, compartiendo con ella una copa de vino blanco. Nicolás (o Nico) Nieve, oriundo del frío Norte, tierra de salvajes y de espectros, de incivilizados y bestias. No obstante, el joven delgado de cabello oscuro no parecía nada de eso. Estaba Milena, por supuesto, pero ella no contaba en su viaje... los demás seguramente sí. Todos ellos. Hijos de la Rebelión, su nuevo barcoluengo, estaba atado al muelle, sus colores vistosos y su proa llamativa besando el agua, esperando el momento en que lo tripularan rumbo a las Tierras de la Locura.

Euforia le llamaban los eruditos y era mencionada en calidad de leyenda en al menos diez de los pocos libros que Soraya Pyke había leído en sus veinticuatro años de vida. No obstante, los piratas y el mundo en que ella circulaba solían denominarle «Tierras de la Locura». No era, sin embargo, por la extravagancia de sus habitantes o las cosas extrañas que poblaban la superficie; más bien por el clima, impredecible, la filosofía, libre y los sueños, considerados más reales que la vida misma. Euforia, donde la amapola se inhala, los pobres llevan anillos de oro, las mujeres portan armas sin que se las juzgue por ello y no existía una separación de clases sociales. Euforia, más allá de las ruinas de Valyria y la Bahía de los Esclavos, cuyo nombre sangriento y negro no los abandonaba a pesar de que esclavos no había ya más.

Soraya Pyke, hija de una esposa de sal y un Greyjoy venido a menos al que ni siquiera vio más de dos veces en su vida, soñaba con pisar Euforia desde que tenía uso de razón. Le gustaba el ambiente de libertad perpetua, el aire místico que todo el mundo le daba a la ciudad encantada y bendita, cada cosa que se decía del paraje llamaba su atención. En su vida de contrabando, pillaje y sangre rara vez había gozado de todo cuanto se le atribuía a «Las Tierras de la Locura», y era una idea que le obsesionaba verla alguna vez. Euforia, con sus calles acariciadas por un sol dorado y el mar bañando una costa silenciosa, llena de los ecos de las gaviotas. Como sus Islas del Hierro pero menos grises y sombrías, la felicidad hecha lugar.

–No importa –dijo ella en un tono más o menos frío–, cuando volvamos te contaremos qué cosas hay en esas tierras, Milena. ¿Nadie está por la labor de arrepentirse?

–Supongo que no –respondió Florencia, expresando los sentimientos de todos–. El viaje podría ser penoso, las tormentas del otoño nos pueden pescar, están los tiburones blancos y los hombres de piedra, sin contar a los piratas, a los mercenarios, a las guerras en las ciudades libres y a que probablemente Euforia sea un mito... qué viaje.

–Si es un mito, nos devolvemos –Sol se incorporó, con los pequeños ojos brillándole entusiasmados–, ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema era que, a pesar de todo cuanto se decía sobre esa tierra mágica y sublime, nadie que se hubiera embarcado en busca de ella volvió jamás. Casi todo el mundo lo consideraba un simple mito caza–bobos, y ella lo habría hecho también, tomándolo todo por una mera ilusión de no haber visto con sus propios ojos a una muchacha que pretendía tomar rumbo a las tierras de la Locura. Su nombre era Lyann Colina, una joven bastarda con medianos conocimientos marítimos y un lenguaje casi incomprensible. Soraya no recordaba cómo la había conocido exactamente, pero entre tabernas, borracheras y palabras van, palabras vienen acabaron hablando de la afamada Euforia. Lyann le comentó que estaba en vías de construir una embarcación junto a un conocido suyo, recién venido del Norte, que necesitaba tripulantes y le invitó a ser de los suyos. Soraya, incrédula al principio, no le dio respuesta clara y se fue de allí rumbo a su temporal trabajo. Más adelante Lyann desaparecería de su círculo de relaciones, pero siempre quedaría ese «foráneo venido del Norte», que más adelante se convertiría en uno de los principales apoyos de su proyecto.

Era cierto que desde que tenía memoria podía recordársela con una cubierta de barco bajo los pies, aún así hacía no mucho tiempo atrás estuvo un par de lunas dedicándose al teatro. Por las noches y las medias tardes, en la plaza del mercado –donde se erigieron las tres Putas durante la guerra de los cinco Reyes, hacía muchísimos siglos ya–, ella y una pequeña compaña que la había seguido desde Tyrosh, entre los que se encontraban Lambert, Eskel, Geralt y Sara, representaban pequeñas obras teatrales de su invención, la mayoría sangrientas batallas donde más de uno acababa muerto. En esa ocasión era el turno de «El Gran Hermano del Juego de Tronos», una obra particularmente cruel y divertida donde había que matarse el uno al otro. Cuando terminó la representación, no pudo evitar mirar a una chica que se había reído más que los demás y mostraba particular entusiasmo por lo que había oído. Entre el mar de caras sucias de los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey, el cabello larguísimo y negro y los brillantes ojos sin vida, destacaban graciosamente, además del grueso palo cilíndrico que portaba en la mano derecha. No se trataba de una chica particularmente bella pero a la hora de representar, no era eso lo que le importaba a Soraya. La pirata buscaba las sonrisas y su justo precio por haberse sacrificado actuando. Creía hacerlo bien y así era. Cuando se acercó en busca de las preciadas monedas de oro –estaba poco acostumbrada a robar, a pesar de su oficio de pirata–, ella sonrió y la halagó con una voz dulce y las palabras precisas. Soraya, poco acostumbrada a frases tan amables, se sintió incómoda al principio, pero su sentido común la obligó a ser cortés y amable. Terminaron en la Fortaleza Roja, la zona para invitados donde su desconocida admiradora vivía por ser descendiente de príncipes de Dorne, hablando de libros, representaciones teatrales y canciones. Ahí descubrió que se llamaba Sol Arena –nombre desafortunado si los hay– y que amaba oír leyendas, cuentos y canciones. Más adelante descubriría que esa muchacha de sol y tierra, esa chica de vino agrio y ardor en la sangre, la seguiría donde fuera.


	2. Florencia Tormenta: la despedida

II.

–¿Y si dejamos de hablar de problemas? En el consejo tengo para trampas, conspiraciones y problemas hasta en la sopa –se quejó la nueva Mano de la Reina, Milena Flores, con acento más bien suplicante–. La consejera de los susurros da miedo, ella y sus tejemanejes que casi no me dejan en paz. Temo que el Reino del Norte termine enemistado con nosotros por culpa de ella y los consejos que le da a la reina.

–Puede aconsejar a la reina todo cuanto quiera –Sol, repentinamente alerta, se tensó sobre las piernas de Florencia. La joven sonrió, sabía cuánto le fascinaba hablar de política a su amiga–. La cuestión es cuántos consejos toma o deja esa mujer. En mi opinión, exigir un impuesto a los Reinos menores es una cosa totalmente absurda, si bien a corto plazo les ayude a atenuar los daños. Sansa Stark la mujer de Hielo ya pagó bastante por la libertad de aquel reino hacía siglos, y la sangre de Oberyn y Doran pueden atestiguar la libertad de Dorne, que no puede ser abrogada a menos que nos reconquisten. Yo, por cierto que no estoy de acuerdo por las facturas que Dorne ha de pagar al Trono de Hierro por cada naranja sanguina que sale del Sangreverde hacia las ciudades libres. Lo que terminará ganándose la Reina es una alianza norte–sureña, y que entre los dos reinos la hagan polvo.

–El Norte está más capacitado de lo que se piensa para afrontar una Guerra –intervino Nico Nieve con un carraspeo–, en particular la Casa Stark ya no es lo que era hacía cuatro siglos… en realidad, dudo que alguna Casa conserve su anterior esencia. El Cuello está protegido día y noche, los artistas cantan a voz en grito la rebelión hacia el Trono de Hierro sin que los señores les callen, la última vez que fui se vieron hasta soldados armados por los caminos. ¿Recuerdas, Sol?

–Como si pudiera olvidarlo –la dorniense sonrió cortésmente, retorciendo un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice–. La sangre de Dorne arde, también. No les molesta dar tributo por todo lo que exportan al Reino Mayor, lo que no soportarán es el desaire. Nuestra reina aún no decide si se casará con mi primo, el príncipe Aurane, con Jon Stark o… en fin, con otro. Casi que proclaman a Aurane Rey… y tu querida madrastra hace lo propio con Jon, Nico.

–Ya empezamos a hablar de política… cómo odio ese tema –Soraya se contuvo para no escucpir en el suelo, acto que bien había aprendido en los navíos que la vieron crecer–. Una mierda. La reina es una puta, Jon Stark no sabe nada y Aurane Martell es gay, es todo lo que le interésa al pueblo y todo lo que sé yo. Me limpio los dientes con los conflictos internos y no sé qué impuestos.

–Sería un final muy inspirador para los tres Reinos que Aurane terminase declarándosele a Jon Stark –Florencia, a quien tampoco le gustaba la política, sonreía haciendo caso omiso a los impuestos y aquello que como bien había asegurado Soraya, no le importaba a nadie–. Habría esa alianza Norte–Sureña que dijiste, Sol, pero de un modo más...

Las tres lanzaron una carcajada al imaginarse a Jon y Aurane, que habían estado durante años peleándose el privilegio por ser reyes de lo que se denomina «Reino Mayor» de Poniente, aliándose ellos mismos en el sentido más carnal. Ludmila, prima de la reina, también sonrió y Milena Flores sacudió la cabeza, como diciéndose: «Estáis locos de atar todos vosotros, sino, ¿por qué iríais en busca de esa tal Euforia?» aún así, se le veía la diversión también en los ojos. Nico Nieve era el único que parecía melancólico, pero en ese entonces a nadie le importaba demasiado.

–Yo compondría una canción sobre el tema en cuestión –dijo Sol, alucinada con el nuevo romance–. Sería algo así como: «Caballero y príncipe que por el favor de la Reina se disputaban, terminaron descubriendo que entre ellos se amaban...», Nico tú me podrías acompañar con el arpa. Sería la sensación.

–Y la reina te mandaría ahorcar –comentó el Bendito lúgubremente, bebiendo otro sorbo de vino. Florencia estaba segura de que el joven tenía toda la razón del mundo y aún hablar de lo que hablaban era peligroso, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Sus amigos, todos ellos, estaban a su lado y pronto partirían de esa ciudad hedionda a la que Sol y ella habían viajado en busca de suerte, para encontrar aún más fortuna. La locura.

–No si mi valiente caballero me protege –aseguró ella en tono de broma–, tal como en el Norte, con tu madrastra. Igual, ¿qué tiene de malo bromear con las personalidades de Jon y Aurane? La Reina es caprichosa y no le da bola a ninguno.

Una sombra de tristeza pasó por los ojos pardo del joven, obviamente Sol Arena no se dio cuenta, pero Florencia sí lo notó y le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga para que dejara de hablar de la Reina, o de la madrastra, o del propio Jon Stark, quién sabe cuál de esos temas afectaba más al norteño. La dorniense, no obstante, tenía que saber más de él puesto que se los veía a menudo juntos. Incluso habían viajado al Norte, para su supremo espanto (¡viajar, ella, con solo un joven de compañía! ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿y si él la deshonraba y la dejaba abandonada por los caminos? ¿Y si... y si...? Todos estos interrogantes eran sinsentido, no obstante; más tarde se enteraría de que su pequeña amiga no podía haber estado en mejores manos). Había conocido a Sol Arena hacía cuatro años, cuando ella solo tenía trece y mendigaba por las tierras de las tormentas. Más bien, lo que hacía la joven bastarda era ponerse a cantar y tocar su flautín por los caminos, a modo de barda. La había conmovido ese rostro flaco y tostado por el sol, esos ojos sin vida, ese cayado que buscaba a tientas el camino a la comida y al agua. Florencia, hija de un anciano caballero ya caído en batalla, y una mujer de conocimientos diversos pero origen humilde (y sin embargo, Tormenta era su apellido), al principio se compadeció de ella. Más adelante comprobaría que su compasión había sido inútil. Le había hablado al borde de una posada, tímida al principio, agradeciendo que ella no pudiese ver su cara sonrojada. Después de esa conversación, ni viento ni marea pudo separarlas jamás.

–Creo que he pedido que no hablemos más de intrigas, me estallará la cabeza –Milena Flores salió en defensa de Nico Nieve, que le sonrió ligeramente–, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las cartas? Pronto tendré que irme a dormir y cuando amanezca, su barco rumbo a las Tierras de la Locura estará ya muy lejos, y quizás... tal vez...

–Nunca volvamos a vernos –terminó Ludmila con tono cabizbajo, pero una sonrisa en su rostro. Florencia tenía que asumir que no conocía muy bien a la bastarda de la Fortaleza Roja, pues era más amiga de Sol; pero había que reconocerle su valentía, férrea como pocas sin imitar a Soraya y su espada. Era un valor ciertamente diferente–. Voto por la última partida, a ver quién se lleva el premio esta vez.

–Pero sin el mazo de este tramposo –aceptó Soraya, dándole un golpecito a Nico en el hombro. Sus movimientos, ligeramente entorpecidos por el vino, eran algo más lentos y lánguidos. Al mirarla así, y sin saber bien por qué, Florencia experimentó una punzada de cariño por la pirata.

Vestía de negro, con ropas de cuero flexible, masculinas casi, y llevaba siempre a la cadera una espada corta y un puñal. De los seis que allí se encontraban, Soraya Pyke era la que más miedo inspiraba, fuese por su rostro pálido y serio, por la voz fría y atronadora o por sus diversas armas. En circunstancias normales la bastarda de las Tierras de Tormentas no le habría inspirado simpatía, de no haberla conocido mejor sin juzgar sus apariencias tal vez la habría odiado y temido. Pero Sol –condescendiente, con su carácter casi atrapante, su amistad siempre sin condición– las hizo unirse de tal forma que ahora la joven dudaba que el grupo fuese lo mismo sin «Sori», como solían decirle. De hecho, había sido ella quien orquestó el viaje a Euforia, ella a quien seguían hacia las Tierras de la Locura, sin medir riesgo alguno. Sol se la había presentado cuando ya llevaban casi un año en Desembarco del Rey, hospedándose en la Fortaleza Roja pues la morena, con su flautín casi embrujado y la dulce voz de mezosoprano, se había ganado el corazón de la Corte. Era la gracia de todos, la compañera del bufón retrasado y el acróbata patizambo, la joyita incapacitada que coronaba ese pastel cruel de las desdichas humanas en las que los ricos tanto encuentran placer. Esto le había valido a Sol para oír cosas que a otros no le dirían, pero esa es otra historia. La actriz llena de cicatrices y con la voz gélida había despertado la curiosidad de Florencia, hasta tal punto que después de una semana ya sabía todo lo que ella podía contarle sobre sus metas a corto y largo plazo y ese pasado sangriento que las marcas en su cuerpo no ocultaban. Así se habían unido las tres, con un anhelo en común y un viaje en concreto. Salir de las apestosas calles de la realidad llamada Desembarco del Rey, y huir en busca de un sueño. La llamada Lyann Colina, que puso la primera piedra en el barco (y a un chico taciturno y solitario llamado Nicolás Nieve que, por esos tiempos, a ninguna le causaba gran curiosidad), nadie la vio más –probablemente desertara de esa fantasía, tal vez la devoraran las fiebres del medio social–, pero los cuatro comenzaron a crear su barco, Soraya por delante junto con su mano derecha, los otros dos a la zaga, expectantes, aportando su tablón de madera.

–No hago trampas, Soraya. Lo sabes muy bien –el joven se rascó la mandíbula, allí donde le crecía una barbita de varios días–. Lo mío se llama tener buena suerte, nada más… pero ten, te dejo el mazo, para que seas tú quien distribuya.

Aquello las hizo sonreír a todas, sabiendo que en esta ocasión no le iría tan bien al joven de Invernalia. Sol se incorporó del regazo de Florencia, para dejarla jugar a sus anchas, pero se puso detrás suyo para ser ella, esta vez, quien le acariciase el cabello. Las cartas eran sencillas y el juego más fácil aún, pues Pentos no se caracterizaba especialmente por su dificultad en los juegos de mesa. Los cinco que podían jugar repartieron las cartas, lamentando como la primera vez que su amiga no pudiera compartir ese placer. Última noche en que todos juntos pasarían en la capital, último juego y últimos pensamientos.

Ganó Florencia, valiéndose de las estrategias que sabía y del mazo, esta vez no adulterado, que se había dividido entre los cinco. Mientras el juego se desarrollaba (con risas, suspiros, sonrisitas de placer y hasta algunas protestas… cómo no, Soraya que iba perdiendo comenzó a acusar esta vez a Florencia de tramposa. ¿qué más daba?), y cuando terminó los seis estaban satisfechos. Se miraron atentamente, brillantes los ojos. La alta y nervuda pirata, la pequeña joven costeña de los ojos límpidos, el joven foráneo del Norte, la capitalina y la Mano de la Reina… ésta tenía los ojos un poco acuosos por la emoción, pero cuando habló, su voz era firme y segura. Afirmó que ya debía irse, puesto que la reunión del Consejo privado era muy temprano. Ése solo era el preámbulo de lo que quería decir, todos lo sabían.

–Me informaré sobre vuestro paradero, lo prometo –dijo, estrechando calurosamente la mano de Soraya–. Te deseo toda la suerte en este viaje, de verdad. Ojalá que juntos puedan encontrar las Tierras de la Locura... ojalá que...

Sol, parándose raudamente, caminó hacia Milena y la abrazó. Por detrás de la escena emotiva se pueden oír los suaves gemidos de dolor de Ludmila, a quien la morena pisó en la mano al correr, pero eso no es del todo importante. Florencia sintió el adiós pesándoles sobre los hombros y se estremeció. Mientras le preguntaba a Ludmila si estaba bien, miró con consternación cómo Soraya se unía también a esa muestra de afecto. Sin decirse gran cosa, sin siquiera mirarse, ambas chicas que faltaban se levantaron al unísono. Florencia rodeó a Sori por un hombro, sintiendo de inmediato cómo ésta se tensaba, tan poco acostumbrada a las caricias estaba, pero no importó cuando se estrechó más el vínculo. Sentía las lágrimas quemándole en los ojos... pero faltaba alguien, alguien que sin cuya presencia el grupo no estaría completo.

–¿Nico? –Ppreguntó Sol, con la voz ligeramente tomada.

–Aquí –dijo, metiéndose las cartas en el bolsillo de la capa–. Estaba ordenando el mazo. Ahora voy.

Florencia soltó un bufido, Soraya chasqueó la lengua, Ludmila soltó algo parecido a una risita, Mile guiñó un ojo y sonrió cuando él finalmente se unió a ese último abrazo de grupo antes del final. Sol, cuyo rostro permaneció inexpresivo, simplemente dijo:

–¡No sabes nada, Nicolás Nieve!


	3. Ludmila Mares: de brindis y verdades

III.

Habían terminado sus asuntos en la recámara de Soraya Pyke. Nadie se confunda, no es que acabasen haciendo una orgía allí (locos son nuestros protagonistas, cierto, y bastardos sin ley, pero tampoco pertenecen al grupo de tales inmoralidades). Simplemente era demasiado tarde para seguir empleando el salón de baile, y a pesar de que madrugaban esa mañana, ninguno después de la partida de la Bastarda de Altojardín quiso volver a su habitación. Ludmila no había sentido con tal impacto la separación de los jóvenes y la Mano de la Reina, puesto que llevaba relativamente poco en el grupo, pero la emoción general la había contagiado con su ligerísima nostalgia. Florencia había sugerido que apilaran unos cuantos cojines en una habitación y allí se quedaran para pasar el resto de la noche, y Soraya pensó en la suya por ser la más grande de todas. Ambas muchachas, las mayores del grupo, se habían entrechocado las manos con tal camaradería que Ludmila acabó deseando gozar de un vínculo así también. En cuanto a los dos menores... hacía rato que estaban abrazados como la arena y el mar y no parecían dispuestos a soltarse. Hasta hacía poco Sol derramaba lágrimas sobre el pecho de su amigo, y éste le daba palmaditas torpes en la cabeza como si quisiera aplanarle el cerebro o moldearle el cráneo. Qué lerdos son los hombres...

Ella, siguiéndolos desde una prudente distancia, se preguntaba si sería buena idea acompañarlos a Euforia esa, una Tierra de la Locura en la que no creía del todo, abandonando la comodidad del castillo donde habían tantos recuerdos tristes de su madre y sus demás familiares. Se sentía cómoda en compañía de los bastardos, especialmente con Sol que tantas noches de nostalgia y tristeza desgarradora había alegrado con el trémulo resonar de su voz, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Aún no se acostumbraba a la fría voz de Soraya, que a veces le hacía preguntarse si no tendría algo contra ella (la verdad era que no, la bastarda de Pyke era igual con todo el mundo, pero a Ludmila le costaba entenderla del todo), y a veces la indiferencia del «Bendito» se le hacía extraña, de hecho, era con el que menos hablaba de toda la compaña. Florencia y ella eran muy parecidas y habían pasado por un dolor similar, por ello había un chispazo de comprensión en sus miradas cuando se hablaban o jugaban a las cartas. Le habría encantado disfrutar más tiempo con ella... quizás por eso la seguía. Por la compañía de Sol, su ingenio, y lo que Florencia podía darles. Por eso aportaba su risa y su granito de arena a la construcción de Hijos de la Rebelión, el barco que los llevaría a las Tierras de la Locura.

Se habían sentado en unos sofás mullidos de la salita de estar, pequeña pero cómoda, decorada aquí y allí con baratos tapices que representaban al mar y la grandeza de los océanos que Ludmila solo conocía por los libros. Florencia, Soraya y ella ocupaban el más grande de todos, en el que todavía había espacio para uno más si se apretujaban, y los dos menores estaban acurrucados en el más pequeño. Florencia sonrió al ver la imagen, aunque era una sonrisa triste... una sonrisa que aún sentía la inminente separación de Milena. Soraya había descorchado una botella de un alcohol extraño hecho a base de manzana, y sirvió cinco copas con su natural descuido, echando una mirada inquisidora a los demás. Cuando todos contaron con la suya, la ex pirata, que contaba con más experiencia que todos los que allí se encontraban, alzó la voz.

–Vamos a brindar por Milena Flores, esa maldita bastarda... como nosotros –dijo con una decisión que bordeaba la alegría y la tristeza al mismo tiempo–. Nació de una relación fornicadora, fue una mancha en los honores de los hombres, como nosotros, y aún así no quiso seguir nuestro camino, porque la Reina nuestra (¡Anda y que la jodan con una espada!), le ofreció un futuro más real, más tangible, más...

–También quiero que brindemos por Lyann Colina –añadió Sol, lo nasal de su voz evidenciaba que había estado llorando hace un rato–. Su indecisión retardó nuestro viaje, pero si lo hubiésemos hecho antes, Soraya, solo tú y yo habríamos encontrado Euforia. Quiero brindar porque gracias a ella conocí a Nico. Porque engendró la idea en nuestras cabezas. ¡Que le jodan con una espada, pero cuánto nos ayudó!

–Brindemos por la fantasía –Florencia, alzando su líquido de color verdoso, miró a todos a los ojos. La timidez, los complejos, lo dulce de su voz, quedaban eclipsados por esa decisión que ardía en lo profundo de su ser–. Por la fantasía es que todos emprenderemos este viaje, salga como salga, por la locura y la fraternidad nuestra. ¡brindemos por la magia, porque existe!

–Quiero brindar por la amistad –siguió Nico serenamente, sin que nadie bebiera todavía, como si le estuvieran esperando–: jamás pensé que la encontraría en distintas partes de Poniente, siendo que tan fervientemente la busqué en mi tierra. Fui necio y cuando ya me había resignado... resulta que acá está. Yo… no soy bueno con esto, pero salud también por la amistad. Por muy efímera que sea, como las flores de primavera... salud por los amigos.

Sol le abrazó y él correspondió a su abrazo con un movimiento fluido, rodeando su talle con el brazo derecho. Casi parecían uno. Soraya y Florencia, frente a ellos, se dieron las manos y seguidamente se besaron en la mejilla. Ludmila sentía nuevamente esa emoción candente quemándole el pecho, con la copa en la mano, mirando cómo los demás sostenían aún su vino intacto. En ese momento supo que era parte de ellos, que la esperaban, que... de un modo u otro, estaban unidos.

–Brindemos por nosotros –dijo por fin, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. Odiaba su timidez, que le impidió acercarse a ellos cuando los veía por las calles de Desembarco del Rey hacía tiempo–. Brindemos por la fantástica idea de Soraya, de volar por los mares con Hijos de la Rebelión; brindemos por Florencia, la persona más comprensiva que he conocido, capaz de acoger a una mendiga en su casa, capaz de llevarse bien con piratas y mercenarios; brindemos por Nico, sereno y templado, el mejor para las trampas que he conocido... y por Sol, que queramos o no, nos ha unido a todos.

Soraya se llevó la copa a los labios.

–Espera, espera... ¿Y por Ludmila? –Preguntó el Bendito.

–Quiero beber ya, a ver si nos apuramos –gruñó ella, aunque sonreía–. Bastarda Targaryen, brindaremos también por ti. Ahora, bebamos.

Bebieron. Ludmila alzó su copa, llena casi a rebosar del líquido verdoso, y cuando dio un trago sintió cómo le quemaba la boca, la garganta, el esófago, el miedo y la nostalgia. Se la acabó de dos sorbos, experimentando una sensación de bien estar absoluto, de euforia completa. Se preguntó si así se sentía vivir en esa tierra de la que tanto hablaban sus amigos, y se respondió que debía de ser algo muchísimo más poderoso y supremo. A su lado, el cuerpo de Florencia, pequeño y flacucho, le dio una seguridad infinita. Se trataba de una chica de veinticuatro años, con cabellos castaño claros, rostro pálido, bestidos recatados y las maneras delicadas de una aristócrata. Era la única de los cinco que no pertenecía a la nobleza directamente, pero nadie lo hubiera dicho por su modo de comportarse. Esa chica que hacía cuatro años había ayudado a una mendiga, la que comprendía a todos, ahora estaba a su lado y más adelante sería algo muy especial en su desarrollo. Cada vez que miraba a Florencia veía el valor de una mujer luchadora... lo que no sabía Ludmila, es que cada vez que la veía con esos ojos, era como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Y se siguieron mirando así, durante un largo rato, sintiéndose unidas inexorablemente por la desgracia. Las tragedias humanas son así, tienen el curioso efecto de juntarnos con nuestros semejantes.

La bebida les hizo locuaces a todos, ni bien hubieron ingerido otro vaso. Soraya, la que más tolerancia a ella había desarrollado, parecía igual que siempre, pero Florencia, coloradita y achispada, hablaba ya de cuán guapo era el escudero del príncipe Gaspier, y le pedía a Sol que compusiera una oda a sus ojos «como el mar iluminado por la luna llena», pero la dorniense no estaba por la labor. Fuego corría por su sangre, reflejándosele en las mejillas ardientes. Tenía la cabeza pegada contra el hombro de Nico y le hablaba en el oído. Ludmila no lograba oír qué se decían, pero habían estallado en una risa tonta y suave, que no obedecía a ningún patrón. Ludmila, entretanto, tenía la mano fuertemente asida al pie de la copa, mirando casi fascinada el modo en que la mano de Sol recorría los hombros de su amigo, o cómo Florencia se arqueaba hacia delante, murmurando algo así como «Carajo, es como si todo me diese vueltas». Al mirar a Soraya, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

–Era mi última botella de Wichichili –dijo, exultante, dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro a Florencia–, ¿ah que da placer, chicos?

–Siento mariposas en el estómago, y oh... qué bien se siente –murmuróSol en un tono soñador, los ojos casi en blanco–. Haría cualquier locura aquí y ahora mismo.

–Bien, Sol, a ver si vas a la ventana de la sala y te tiras por ella –la retó Soraya en broma, pero la morena se estaba a punto de levantar, todavía perdida en la euforia del líquido. Nico, presto a impedir tal locura, la aferró más fuerte de los hombros y volvió a dejarla en su posición original mientras ella se debatía débilmente.

–No estoy tan borracho como para permitir que hagas tal cosa –le dijo, echándole una mirada casi reprobatoria a Soraya–, creo que es la primera vez que bebe el Wichichili. Si le pides que baile desnuda frente al Sept de Baelor, lo hará…

–¿Quieres que lo haga, cariño? –Preguntó Sol con una voz casi arrastrada y pastosa. Florencia, ya más o menos repuesta, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y a Ludmila se le contagió el ánimo de sus amigos. Milena podía quedarse... podían quedarse todos si querían, ella partía a Euforia. Porque existía, la locura existe, la magia existe.

El Wichichili era una sustancia hecha con semillitas de una variante de la amapola y manzana, mucha manzana. Sumía al individuo en unos minutos de total euforia y era muy consumido por piratas, mercenarios, prostitutas y demás escoria de la sociedad. Que Soraya Pyke tuviera botellitas de tal droga hablaba de que no le temía a nada, ni nada la perturbaba. Cabe destacar que más adelante ella confesó a sus amigos haberles dado solo porque la tristeza por Milena era demasiado insoportable, y después jamás les dio de probar si no le pedían. Ludmila echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el aire que le hacía cosquillas. Ella tampoco había probado el Wichichili, jamás. Se preguntó qué diría su madre... pero oh, también esos pensamientos se borraban. Florencia se reía de Sol, que le preguntaba a Nico por qué jamás aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio y si acaso estaba enamorado de otra, a lo que éste respondía con una voz monocorde y átona: «mi amor es la nieve, la nieve, la nieve...», lo que en los oídos ligeramente perturbados de Ludmila sonaba como la más hermosa canción. Se oyó a sí misma repetir «mi amor es la nieve, la nieve, la nie...» de pronto una mano de plomo en su hombro, una ligera sacudida, y dejó de salmodiar esas extrañas palabras.

–Hei. –Soraya, con los ojos brillantes pero ningún cambio perceptible en ella, tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro–. ¿Bueno, no?

–Ehhh... sí –respondió Ludmila, alelada. Era la primera vez que la Bastarda de Pyke le dirigía unas palabras del todo amables, sin voz fría o malicia en los ojos–. Está como para obligarnos a todos a hacer cosas estúpidas…

–Eso mismo estaba pensando hacer –dijo la pirata, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa. Volvió a darle una palmadita y se giró, para mirarlos a todos–, ¡chicos! Florencia, acá, acá está lo bueno. Que ya sabemos que tu amor es la nieve, tarado, no me interrumpas. ¡Deja de reírte como las idiotas, Sol!

Al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto en ninguno, se puso dos dedos en la boca y pegó tal silbido que incluso si los «viajeros» hubieran llegado a la punta de la luna llena, lo habrían oído igual. Florencia, tan echada hacia delante que parecía que se caería del sillón en cualquier momento, dio un salto hacia atrás y se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza con el respaldo. Los dientes le castañetearon y, al parecer por cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca y un chorro de saliva corría de ésta, se había mordido la lengua. El despertar de Nico y Sol fue más sutil, puesto que cuando recobraron la consciencia, él estaba cantándole al oído «mi amor es la nieve, la nieve, la nieve...» y ella tarareaba a su compás, con suave acento. En cuanto volvieron en sí, ambos se callaron al unísono y él la miró a los ojos fijamente, antes de soltar un diálogo parecido a éste: «¿Qué estábamos haciendo, Sol?» «No sé, pero me duele la cabeza… como si hubiera estado oyendo algo desagradable». Luego se rieron y las pupilas de la jovencita morena recuperaron su tamaño habitual, mientras él enfocaba la mirada con su apariencia normal de joven serio y respetable. Al mirarlo así, Ludmila no pudo más que echarse a reír, lo que ocasionó que él enarcase una ceja, ligeramente asombrado. Sol bostezó, recargando la cabeza contra el pecho del norteño.

–¿Qué era esa cosa, Soraya? ¿Estás bien, Flory? –Al hacer la última pregunta, su voz volvió a ser dulce–, ¿Qué habíamos hecho? ¿y Milena?

Soraya explicó a grandes rasgos todo cuanto aquí está escrito, mientras Ludmila sin poder contenerse sonreía por detrás de la cabeza de Florencia. El rostro de Nico empalideció, Sol abrió la boca con sorpresa y temor, y la bastarda de las tierras de la Tormenta negó con la cabeza, entre resignada y hasta un poco furiosa. Al ver los mudos reproches en los ojos de sus amigos, la pirata simplemente encogió sus delgados hombros y murmuró.

–Bueno… yo sólo quería que se nos pasase la pena por la deserción de Milena. Si hice algo mal, pueden vapulearme.

Nadie la vapuleó. Además, el efecto de la droga estaba pasando lentamente en los entendimientos de todos y comprendieron que, si bien no era una buena elección, fue todo lo que Soraya, la más fuerte de todos, encontró para subir la moral. Sol incluso sonrió y Nico, aunque ligeramente irritado, se encogió de hombros como diciendo: «lo dejaremos pasar». Ludmila miró en especial a Florencia, que parecía venida de un largo sueño, y le tendió su pañuelito de encaje para que se limpiara el rostro. Ella le sonrió de forma encantadora, aceptándolo con un agradecimiento en voz baja. Ninguno habló por un largo rato, el silencio voló sobre ellos con la rapidez de una libélula, y al final terminó escapándose por la chimenea para arder en la voz de la bastarda de Pyke.

–Les propongo un juego, para pasar penas –dijo, carraspeando algo incómoda por el silencio general. Se sirvió unas gotitas de Wichichili, bebió un sorbo y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano–. Se llama «¿Verdad o reto?», lo jugábamos en la Polla Colorada cuando éramos niños con mis conocidos, y ahora que recién pude encontrar a gente con la que compartir...

Todos quisieron saber en qué consistía, y como seguramente el lector es más versado que los ponientis sobre las reglas de ese juego, omitiremos mencionarlas. Florencia y Ludmila, las más tímidas de todas, intercambiaron una mirada de tensión mientras Sol, todavía entre los brazos de Nico, exigía que la primera en tener que escoger fuese su mejor amiga. La Bastarda de las Tierras de Tormenta maldijo por lo bajo, con los ojos fijos en un punto de la pared, pero Soraya, que a fin de cuentas era la que mandaba en el juego, sonrió pícaramente.

–La primera será la que más al sur vivía –aclaró Pyke, tirándole desde su posición una pluma de almohada a Sol. Todos, incluido quien la abrazaba, apoyaron la moción y ésta gruñó por lo bajo–. ¿Verdad o reto, Solecilla?

Sol pensó por un momento, mordiéndose su carnoso labio inferior. Ludmila advirtió que parecía más despierta que hacía cinco minutos, aunque sus mejillas conservaban el rosa de la vivacidad y en el pestañeo de sus ojos, sutilmente lánguido, se lograba atisbar el sueño de una inconsciencia febril.

–Verdad, claro –respondió por fin, después de meditar–. Temo a tus retos, les temo mucho.

–¿Es verdad que tu primo es gay o es puro cuento del pueblo? –Preguntó Florencia, intrigada por la comidilla de la fortaleza Roja. Aquello no tomó por sorpresa a Sol, no obstante, parecía que ya se lo esperaba.

–Los dornienses no somos como ustedes –dijo con voz suave y serena, estremeciéndose un poco–. Tal vez Nico sienta deseo solo por una mujer y Ludmila solo por un hombre, pero a nosotros se nos acelera la sangre también con gente de nuestro mismo sexo. Ni siquiera se puede considerar «malo» o «pecaminoso», todos lo han hecho al menos en una ocasión. Así que... bueno, podríamos decir que Aurane sí batea con la zurda.

–¿Y tú? –Preguntó Nico con una curiosidad que reprimió al instante bajo su máscara de hielo e indiferencia–, responde sólo si quieres.

–Ya no es mi turno, cariño –ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que dejó ver sus bonitos dientes. Soraya y Florencia comenzaron a protestar, pero la sonrisa enigmática de Arena dejó ver que no hablaría más. Por lo que Ludmila sabía, la joven había tenido más de un escarceo con caballeros de la Fortaleza y cierta dama de Stokeworth sentía por ella gran simpatía–. OK… ahora, por haber preguntado, te toca. ¿Verdad o reto?

–Reto. ¿a quién tengo que besar? –Éste pareció que ni siquiera se lo pensó, por lo rápido que lo dijo. Ella se echó a reír y Ludmila con ellos, aunque se sintió algo intranquila. «Por favor, no a mí», pensó.

–No es necesario que beses a nadie si no quieres –apuntó Soraya, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Además debe ser un reto para ti, no para nosotras.

Golpe bajo. Nico se sorprendió un poco, pero recompuso su rostro serio al instante. Agente DefensoraSol007, salió al campo de batalla en seguida.

–No seas mala, Soraya –reprendió con sequedad casi–. ¿quieres besar a alguien, Nico? Porque a mí no me incomodaría que...

–No, mejor será otra cosa.

Ella fingió que se secaba una lágrima de la mejilla, aunque en sus ojos brilló una chispa que solo viene a significar venganza. Florencia notó lo mismo, pues se frotó las manos como diciendo: «esto huele muy bien», y en Soraya había algo muy similar al sadismo. ¿para qué negarlo? Ludmila también estaba expectante por ver cómo reaccionaba la dorniense.

–Cántame –murmuró Sol en un susurro–. Canta para mí.


	4. Nicolás Nieve: de retos y pérdidas

IV.

«No sé qué es peor, Dioses», pensó Nicolás Nieve, mirando a su amiga con cara de súplica. Ésta no lo podía ver, claro está, pero si lo hubiera hecho estaba seguro de que no se habría conmovido. ¡Cantar! Llevaba años sin hacerlo... claro que él ignoraba que hacía menos de media hora incumplió su promesa de no hacerlo nunca frente a la gente, por eso le era más duro. La droga, en él, había desinhibido sus complejos y parte de su frialdad, y se sentía arder en sectores de su cuerpo y mente que siempre fueron fríos. Había leído sobre el Wichichili, por supuesto, y Jon, su medio hermano, había comentado con él unas cuantas cosas, pero no esperó que se sintiera así. Tenía ganas de cantar y arrancarles unas cuantas risas... sí, definitivamente eso era mejor.

–¿Qué canto, Sol? –«Vas a pagármelas, morenilla, me las vas a pagar», pensó. Pero no la soltó del abrazo, ni pretendía hacerlo. Era una noche fría, como esas que habían compartido en el Norte. Hablamos de un «compartido» en los términos más inocentes en que esa palabra se puede emplear, pues a él ella le interesaba demasiado poco y ella era demasiado orgullosa. Una novela romántica entre estos dos seres tendría quince tomos como mínimo y recién en la última página del decimoquinto... se diría: «Lector, perdiste el tiempo. No pasará nada ni aunque hubieran treinta libros más».

–Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas esa canción que cantaba tu madrastra en Invernalia, compuesta por una barda de pacotilla? ¿Ésa de la princesa...? –Sol, que había estado intentando aguantar la risa, al terminar la frase soltó una carcajada. Un escalofrío invadió al joven de solo imaginar que cantaba eso delante de Soraya, tan amenazadora y fuerte, y de Florencia, templada y atractiva, o de Ludmila, con ojos de cervatillo. Tragó saliva.

–No cantaré eso –le dijo con decisión. Ella sacudió la cabeza, inconmovible, sonriente como siempre y supo que todo estaba perdido–, ¿de verdad que no me vas a pedir que bese a alguien? –negó con un movimiento lánguido.

–Canta ya, joder, el juego tiene que seguir –apostilló Soraya, preparándose para reír. Florencia y Ludmila intercambiaron una sonrisita que al Bendito no le gustó nada. «Se están riendo de mí en mi propia cara», pensó, pero por alguna razón esas sonrisas no le parecieron hirientes, ni la curiosidad en sus ojos era cruel o desdeñosa.

Las miró con sus ojos fríos, intentando amedrentarlas, pero todas parecían demasiado curiosas, divertidas y achispadas por el Wichichili como para advertir siquiera una sombra de enfado. Maldijo a Sol en su cabeza, ¡esa maldita testaruda! Pero tomó aliento y miró hacia un punto de la pared, por encima de la cabeza de Ludmila. Iba a quedar en ridículo, lo sabía como pocas veces había sabido nada, pero al diablo, seguramente después se podría vengar… o no. Les quedaba un largo viaje por delante y Sol estaría allí. ¿tirarla por la borda era una buena opción?

–En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié –comenzó en voz baja. Ya sentía cómo el rubor le afluía al rostro, encendiéndole las mejillas–, ¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún? Segundo, De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí? Tercer lugar, Si digo algo debes responder: «Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré». ¿Lo has captado ya? ¡Me estás ignorando otra vez, Y no lo puedo tolerar!

Una carcajada general siguió a la canción entonada con grave seriedad, como si fuese una sentencia de muerte en vez de las sensiblerías de una barda aburrida. Soraya, tendida en el sofá, golpeaba los cojines con los puños mientras de sus labios entreabiertos escapaba una risotada aguda y estentórea. Florencia, con el pañuelo de Ludmila en la boca, se retorcía suavemente en tanto una lágrima de risa le surcaba la mejilla. Ludmila y Sol se tapaban la boca con el antebrazo. Nico sentía a su amiga temblar al lado suyo, las sacudidas lo estremecían también. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que, a pesar de su extrema gravedad, él también se estaba riendo. Cuando todo paró, fue Soraya la que pidió: «¡Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!», grito al que todas se sumaron al unísono. Ya pasado el cosquilleo de vergüenza y nerviosismo, el bastardo del Norte consideró que no sería tan malo volver a deleitarlas. Eran sus niñas, las muchachas que lo habían acogido entre ellas. Y la dorniense, con la voz alterada de euforia, había sido quien le empujó a ese… aquelarre. ¿Había que bendecirla o maldecirla?

–No es porque sea egoísta o algo así, sólo quisiera que tú pensaras de corazón que no hay otra chica que sea más bonita que yo… –terminó y, en un arrebato de inspiración, se puso en pie, balanceando las caderas en ademán sensual, y fingiendo que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Las carcajadas eran ya estrepitosas como una tormenta en su invernal Norte, y cuando se dejó caer nuevamente junto a Sol, se dio cuenta de que él también reía.

–Eres un encanto, cariño. Quien diga lo contrario, miente –la dorniense, aún riéndose de él, le plantó dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, acariciándole la cabeza–. Esto es mejor que la droga, por Nymeria... ha sido fantástico.

–Vas a pagármelas, Sol.

–Cuando quieras.

Nico gruñó, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Algo estaba diciendo Florencia sobre que esa canción podía pegarle a Aurane Martell, y Sol gritaba algo más, sonriente, pero él desconectó su mente de allí. Ya comenzaba a sentirse agotado físicamente de tanto contacto con la gente, mal que le aquejaba desde su más tierna infancia sin saber por qué. Su madrastra solía decirle simplemente «el mal del bastardo», con todo el desprecio que esa mujer reservaba para él en exclusiva. Cerró los ojos, siendo consciente solamente de cómo reían sus amigas y del suave aroma a menta y hiervas de Sol, a su lado. Tres letras. Qué nombre más ardiente y seco... y testarudo. Testaruda ella. ¿Cómo olvidar cuándo se conocieron? Él lo había olvidado, por cierto, pero ella se encargaba de recordárselo. Sí se acordaba de lyann Colina, la hija ilegítima de Lord Lannister, con su cabellera castaña y su lenguaje casi incomprensible. Por ese entonces Nico Nieve era un recién llegado en la ciudad, Desembarco del Rey le asustaba tanto como una mujer desnuda en su habitación, los que vivían en ella eran hostiles y con mucha suerte le miraban. Se había adaptado a esa vida solitaria, trabajaba duramente en la construcción de la flota real (y allí conoció a la reina, de la que ¡ay! Desgraciadamente, se había enamorado). Su crianza en Puerto Blanco como pupilo de Lord Manderly le había ayudado a conocer muchos aspectos de la marina, razón por la cual su colaboración en la construcción del barco insignia de la Reina, Halcón Rojo, fue más que celebrada. Lyann había oído su nombre y en él se refugió, pues confiaba en sus capacidades. Se lo propuso en estos términos: «¿Crees en Euforia, Nicolás Nieve? Las tierras de la Locura, ya sabes. Pretendo construir un barco e irme a esa isla, pero necesito de ti. Si estás interesado, ven mañana. Sino, buena vida». Fue al día siguiente, sin saber exactamente qué lo motivaba (tal vez la idea de cambiar de aire, la tentación de Euforia, tierra en la que un intelectual como él se interesó en su preadolescencia, cuando volvió de Puerto Blanco y se dio cuenta de que su madrastra estaba tan poco dispuesta a quererle como cuando le llevaron a Invernalia por primera vez), ignoro las razones, de modo que el lector tendrá simplemente que especular. Más adelante, por medio de Lyann, conocería a Soraya y Sol, nuevas socias de ese negocio tan loco como ninguno del que se hubiera tenido noticias. La pirata de Pyke le impresionó tanto que durante muchos días no pudo parar de pensar en ella, analizando sus vestiduras de cuero, sus labios plagados de palabrotas, los movimientos bruscos de sus manos que ocultaban tantas cosas, aquellos puñales amenazadores que besaban sus muslos, el cinturón, único hombre capaz de osar rodearle el talle... la visión de Soraya Pyke le perturbaba, era cierto, pero después de la costumbre comenzó a considerarla como una mujer normal, algo excéntrica claro, pero de ningún modo diferente a las otras.

Sol, criatura que le fue indiferente al principio, terminó por serle... agradable. Simpática. Y la consideraba testaruda por encima de todas esas cualidades. Podría encontrar a una mujer más guapa, más valiente, más divertida, más inteligente; incluso si no lo apresuraban, podría recorrer los siete Reinos en busca de una voz más dulce y más bella, y una habilidad con el flautín mejor desarrollada. Pero no encontraría a una mujer más testaruda que ella aunque recorriese el mundo entero, y eso no era virtuoso precisamente. ¡Cómo lo había importunado los primeros meses! Él contribuía con la construcción del barco con responsabilidad, sin inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas, sabiendo que viajaría con la tímida y risueña Florencia y que si los atacaban lucharía hombro con hombro junto a soraya la peligrosa; pero ella, Sol, siempre quería más de él. Más risa, más participación, más cercanía, más contacto y Nico sentía que no podía darlo. Así fueron pasando los meses, ominosos, sin que la morenilla cejara en su empeño ni una sola vez. Un buen día él decidió que había que despacharla en seguida y se comportó lo más insensible y frío posible ante sus gracias, sus palabras con buen sentido, sus comentarios... al día siguiente, Sol no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni a los tres consecutivos. Lo peor fue que, burlándose de todo pronóstico, aquello le contrarió. Hubieron disculpas el cuarto día, y reproches del tipo: «¿Que yo te ignoro? ¡Pero si has sido tú! ¡Siempre tú!» y demás melodramas dignos de una barda dorniense con delirios de superestrella, pero al final la tormenta pasó. Nico se vio en la posición del árbol que, resistiendo al temporal bien enraizado en la tierra, se debate consigo mismo si dejarse caer sobre el suelo o seguir peleando contra ella. Eligió lo primero. Y ahora estaba allí, participando de esas reuniones, riéndose con todas ellas, el bendito entre todas las mujeres, el foráneo del invierno junto al sol de Dorne. Las vueltas del destino son diversas, señores.

–¡Ludmi! ¡Ludmi! –gritaban las chicas, ajenas a su ensimismamiento. Sol golpeaba con su mano libre el brazo del sillón, Florencia daba puñetazos en sus rodillas y Soraya hacía lo propio. En seguida, el joven se dio cuenta de qué pasaba y se unió al grito de–: ¡Ludmi! ¡Ludmi!

Era por el juego de verdad o reto, traído desde algún punto del mar por soraya, la peligrosa, la líder en ese sueño mayor llamado Euforia. Nico miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ludmila, una chica de diecinueve años con cabello oscuro y ojos de ciervo. Era bastante guapa, había que reconocerlo, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, más bien la valentía que parecía impregnar cada mechón de su cabello y cada palabra de su boca. Era una chica cuyo padre había sido asesinado en una trifulca pasada, cuando ella era aún muy pequeña para recordarlo, y cuya madre, una Rosby, reclamó sus derechos como bastarda real, sin quitarle ninguno de sus beneficios. La pequeña Ludmila Mares se crió con príncipes y princesas, jurídicamente no perteneciendo a ellos pero en cuanto a lo sanguíneo, más reina que nunca. Después de la muerte de su madre todo pareció venírsele abajo, y la madurez cubrió sus hombros, embelleció más aún sus facciones, endureció aquel corazón dulce. Al joven le admiraba el valor con que ella respondía las preguntas y afrontaba los desprecios, con una sonrisa noble, el encanto en la mirada. Se parecía a su prima, la Reina... oh, la Reina. Lucy Targaryen, dueña de todos sus suspiros, propiciadora de sus lágrimas, alimento deseado de sus labios.

–Oh, está bien –ella bajó la mirada con un repentino rubor en las mejillas, su candidez era encantadora–. Elijo verdad. Sus retos me dan miedo, pobre Nico ya nos hizo ver de qué son capaces.

Él le sonrió con cortesía y ella le devolvió el gesto, delicada como la propia reina. Pero los rasgos eran marcadamente Rosby y sus ademanes, su carácter, no era ni un poco similar al de aquella que en el Trono de Hierro se sentaba.

–Verdad... bueno, pensemos –él miró a Sol, a ver si observando su rostro cruel se le ocurría algo con que dejar en evidencia a la bastarda real, pero al devolver su vista a la joven Ludmila, se compadeció. Una mujer bella lo puede todo, dicen por ahí... no mienten, al menos, no en el caso de Nicolás Nieve–. ¿cuánto de los siete Reinos conoces?

Todas protestaron por lo poco original de la pregunta, especialmente soraya que era la que más fuerte hablaba. Sol le enseñó el dedo medio a su amigo, pero éste se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a la valiente chica que tenía al otro lado del sillón, con la mirada notablemente agradecida, resplandecientes las mejillas. «Voy a hablarle –pensó Nico Nieve, sin saber por qué–. Intentaré buscarle conversación y...», pero cuando ella sonrió más pronunciadamente, advirtió que no era su Reina, no era Lucy. Se desanimó por un momento, aunque su rostro seguía reflejando la fría serenidad de siempre.

–A decir verdad, solo las Tierras de la Corona –contestó con una adorable sinceridad–. Claro que gracias a Sol conozco Dorne, porque lo refleja en sus canciones, y nadie que no esté con Soraya un solo día puede ignorar todas las aventuras que tiene para contarnos, pero yo en persona… no he salido de las Tierras de la Corona.

–Algún día te llevaré al Norte, Ludmila, te lo prometo –atinó a murmurar él galantemente.

–Uy, no sabía que eso se lo decías a todas. Pensé que era exclusivamente mío el privilegio –bromeó la dorniense, tirándole de la barba con suavidad. Él cerró los ojos, no sabiendo si quería abrazarla más fuerte o tirarla por la borda. La madre que la parió...

–Bah, sol, deja tus celos idiotas y sigamos con el juego. Te toca, Ludmila, preguntarme qué quiero –ordenó Soraya con su tono de capitana de barco. Esa mujer era peligrosa, todos convenían en ello, así que la joven apartó la mirada de los ojos pardo de Nico y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta–. Por cierto, no te molestes; quiero reto.

Se miraron ambas, el agua y el aceite, el cielo y el mar, el día y la noche. A Nico le parecía que el hielo en los ojos de Soraya cuando miraba a Ludmila, estaba desapareciendo lentamente; tal como en su momento había desaparecido cuando lo miraba a él. Si bien es cierto, había algo de fascinado en el modo en que él solía mirarla en un principio, a ella que alardeaba de haber matado, que escupía en el suelo y cuya nula reverencia era historia, esto no era correspondido. En un principio, y como se recordará pasa actualmente con Ludmila, Nico pensaba que la bastarda de Pyke tenía algo personal contra su persona. El malentendido hacía bastante ya que estaba resuelto, él había adivinado la barrera anti–gente que la pirata construyó alrededor de sí y que no era fácil de atravesar. Si había de compararla con algún animal de su tan querido mar, lo haría con un erizo, lleno de púas peligrosas que hieren, pero en el fondo... jamás se lo dijo, por supuesto, no quería que sus partes nobles acabasen asándose a fuego lento en la chimenea, pero no le parecía tan mala como aparentaba. Y Ludmila, pura bondad, timidez, la más sensible y a la vez decidida de todas. Había en ella cierta fortaleza que ni siquiera la venida del mar y de la sal podía imitar, oculta bajo ese cuerpo frágil y esas manos inhábiles para blandir las armas. Se miraron, y había en esa mirada algo... un vínculo... más adelante soraya le salvaría la vida a aquella otra que analizaba casi con desconfianza, pero ninguno lo sabía todavía.

–De acuerdo –Ludmila sonrió, rompiendo el contacto visual por fin–. Te reto a no decir ninguna grosería por el resto de la noche.

Florencia sonrió y meneó la cabeza, guiñándoles un ojo. Soraya tragó saliva.

–¿Ninguna ninguna ninguna grosería?

–No.

–¿Por el resto de la noche?

–Sí.

–Qué hija de Puta –bufó soraya. Hubo una carcajada general y esta vez todos menearon la cabeza, sonrientes–. Vale, vale, vamos a intentarlo. Aunque no les apuesto que funcione…

–Ni yo –suspiró Sol, levantando la cabeza del hombro de su amigo–, ni yo. Pero soñar no cuesta nada. En fin... ¡llega la última, la grande, la Flor de Jardín!

–Esperamos vuestra última elección, Lady Florencia de la Casa tormenta –Bromeó el bendito, haciendo alusión a un razonamiento que compartieron durante una noche de taberna en que estuvieron solos. Su tierra eran sus dominios, y el apellido que portaban, como el padre no se atrevió a darlo en ninguno de los dos casos (eran los únicos que convivieron con su padre), se convertía en símbolo familiar. La Tormenta y la Nieve, por naturaleza unidos.

–Elegiré –florencia se tomó su tiempo, mordiéndose el labio. Sol comenzó a impacientarse, y lo mismo pasaba con Soraya, otra persona no dada a la espera–. Elegiré... bueno... –sonrió con malicia–: ¡Elijo que nos vamos a dormir! ¡Buenas nochecitas gente! ¡Mañana nos vemos en la entrada para dirigirnos al muelle!

Y se levantó con la habilidad de una gacela, dejando ver que su cuerpo menudo y aparentemente poca cosa era capaz de grandes hazañas. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando, todos a una, los oyentes reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de que su amiga había jugado sucio. Ella, la tímida, la sonriente y comprensiva, la persona idónea para soportar a Sol y Soraya, las de carácter más difícil. Nico se puso en pie, pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando oyó, varias habitaciones más allá, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. La bastarda de Pyke maldecía, mientras la joven Ludmila aseguraba que no era justa la jugada que acababan de hacerle. Sol se estremeció de frío, tal vez, sentada en el sillón. Él también sentía la ausencia de su calor, pero le bastaba con la capa. Caminó hacia la entrada y vio que en efecto, la habitación de Florencia Tormenta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

–¡Y ella era la que no hacía trampas en el juego! –Se lamentó amargamente, echándole una mirada a Soraya, que fruncía el entrecejo contrariada–. Hay que planificar algo para hacérselo pagar...

–No seas malo con mi amiga –Agente DefensoraSol007 saltó de nuevo al campo de batalla, esta vez atacándolo a él. Algo más iba a decir, pero un bostezo interrumpió sus palabras y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca. Todo su cuerpo tembló como presa de un encantamiento, y los pequeños ojos sin vida se cerraron.

–A dormir, señorita mía, a dormir –ordenó Ludmila con dulzura, acercándose a la butaca donde seguía ella sola–. Mañana será un día largo y no quiero verte de mal humor, así que nos vamos a la cama pero ya mismo.

–Vayan ustedes... –la voz ligeramente adormilada de la menor conmovió a Ludmila, de corazón sensible, pero Nico aún le guardaba cierto rencor por la cancioncita aquella–. Yo me quedo con soraya.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –La pirata, que por fin había dejado de blasfemar, la miró con sorpresa–. No es que me incomode dormir contigo, en todo caso... pero siempre tienes los pies fríos. Si apartas tus patas de las mías, entonces vale.

–Vale –aceptó Sol y se levantó. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ludmila y otro en la del Bendito, y sus labios cálidos le hicieron pensar en otra dama de fuego, más deseada por él, más... ella. La Reina–. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Terminó susurrando en su oído, de puntillas.

–Despedirme –dijo él en el mismo tono, sintiendo algo que se le destrozaba por dentro–. Después te contaré cómo me fue en el encuentro... si es que éste se produce. Y mañana, si no llego...

–¿Piensas dejarme? ¿Por ella? –Había casi una súplica en esas preguntas, y de pronto Nico sintió cómo el cuerpo de la morena se tensaba–. Ni te atrevas, Nicolás Nieve, ni te atrevas. Porque yo...

–¿Qué tanto susurra el par de cotorras? –soraya, ligeramente aburrida, miró a Nico de no muy buen modo–. Sol y yo vamos a acostarnos, niño, así que más vale que te vaya mostrando por dónde está la salida. Vamos, marchando como un buen soldado.

Los brazos duros de soraya lo tomaron por la espalda, haciéndole percibir la dureza y fortaleza de sus miembros nervudos. Nico pensó en la heterogeneidad del grupo, en la pequeña y menuda Florencia, en la indefensa Sol, en Ludmila la lánguida. Ellos dos, Nico y Pyke, se podrían constituir la defensa de la compaña. Él era buen espadachín y lancero, pero con el arco Soraya no fallaba una. «De nosotros depende su seguridad», comprendió inesperadamente.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Nicolás –fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de su amiga dorniense, antes de que la puerta se interpusiese entre ellos. Ludmila ya se había marchado. Estaba él solo.

«No lo haré, tengo orgullo», se dijo.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde estaba cruzando el puente del Torreón de Maegor hacia los aposentos de su Reina. Era la hora de la lechuza, el Guardia Real que custodiaba el pasadizo le dejó pasar sin muchos miramientos, entumido y adormilado. Más que nunca, con el miedo, el nerviosismo y el frío, Nico extrañó los brazos cálidos de Sol rodeándole. Pero esta vez tenía que actuar solo, si lo que quería era conseguir atisbar al menos su melena roja una vez más. Al entrar al Torreón, respiró profundo y pensó en ella. Almas enamoradas, sería fútil describir en vulgares palabras el fuego encendido en aquel corazón de hielo, la pasión tan desenfrenada como secreta, el desasosiego, el unilateralismo de su deseo. Corría a los brazos de Euforia para abandonarla, y a la vez sabía que con tan solo uno de sus lánguidos gestos se quedaría allí, construyendo más barcos para ella, entregándole sus obras, sus manos y el cuerpo entero si se lo pedía. ¡Quién fuese uno de sus pendientes, para acariciar sus bellas orejas! ¡quién fuese su doncella, para aplicar el tinte tyroshi que teñía de fuego sus cabellos platinados! ¡quién tuviera la suerte de sus vaporosos vestiDos! ¡quién fuese su amante...!

Los pensamientos perturbaron profundamente al joven norteño, que bajó la cabeza a medida que sus pasos lo conducían a los aposentos reales, donde otro guardia descansaba. Pensó en la fiereza de esos seres, encadenados a ella, y se le ocurrió que ése podría ser su destino si su amadísima Lucy, con fuego en el cabello y amatista en la mirada, le pedía, le ordenaba, le sugería que no se fuera.

¿quieren conocer el desenlace de esta historia sin más preámbulos? Yo se los diré, pero no emplearé palabrería vana, ni me enredaré en los sufrimientos del pobre muchacho, por quien siento predilección. No hay mucho que contar, la verdad... salvo que no avanzó más allá de la puerta, puesto que cuando el caballero ingresó a la habitación, con el siguiente mensaje: «Nicolás Nieve viene a despedirse», la Reina, sumida en su sueño, no se dignó recibirle. No hubo un sí que le encadenara a ese castillo ominoso, a ese mar sucio, a esos barcos... no hubo ni tan siquiera una sugerencia de aprecio, para la reina no era más que algo que perturbaba su descanso. Fin del cuento de amor.

Pero no de la historia de amistad, eso no se acaba fácilmente. Sentado en una de las grandísimas escaleras, con la cara entre las manos y el corazón roto en la punta de los labios, Nico pensaba en esa noche de euforia vivida con todas sus amigas. Pensó en Soraya y Sol, peligrosas ambas, y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo. ¿dormían? Lo dudaba. ¿Se daban calor entre ambas? De Soraya, eso lo dudaba más todavía. ¿Intercambiaban confidencias? Seguro. Florencia, tímida y escurridiza como una comadreja, se le antojaba como la madre a la que jamás conoció. ¿qué diría si tocaba su puerta y le pedía asilo? Todo menos negárselo, eso seguro. Lo abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien, con esa voz dulce que reservaba únicamente para Sol, y luego le daría un pastelillo de miel. Pero no fue ninguna de las tres quien se le presentó, como un ángel salvador de los espíritus destrozados.

–Hei –murmuró una suave voz femenina–. Yo tampoco puedo dormir... me embargan los recuerdos. ¿te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo?

Era Ludmila Mares, quien sabía de pérdidas más incluso que él. Al mirarla, la vio con las mismas ropas con que había estado en la velada, y sin contenerse siquiera, sonrió.

Accedió al paseo, demás está decirlo. Y al amanecer, con los ojos legañosos de sueño, la mirada impregnada de pasado y nostalgia, los corazones restablecidos, fueron los primeros en llegar al muelle. Solo los Dioses, si existían, sabían en qué terminaría ese viaje. Pero tanto Nicolás Nieve como Ludmila Mares decidieron que no podían perder nada más al subir a él. Y subieron. Vaya si subieron, señores, rumbo a las Tierras de la Locura.

* * *

Nota: la canción entonada por Nicolás Nieve pertenece al grupo Vocaloid 2 y lleva por título "world is mine" (es uno de los chistes privados que mencioné antes)


	5. Deventajas de no tolerar viajar en barco

SEGUNDA PARTE.

* * *

I – las desventajas de no tolerar viajar en barco – Sol Arena.

Hijos de la Rebelión hierve de actividad, surcando los mares como cualquier hombre se movería por la tierra, la cadencia inclemente de las olas lo zarandea aquí y allí. Los remeros y veleros se asombran del viento, que les ha sido muy propicio y los empuja cada vez más a lo profundo de ese oleaje incesante, cuya espuma rabiosa se asemeja a la rabia de un perro hambriento. El aire, cortante y salado, acaricia los rostros curtidos de los marineros, alborota los cabellos de las mujeres y bambolea a esa pesada nave, producto del esfuerzo de varios meses de la mujer más valiente y fuerte que cualquiera hubiera conocido jamás. Soraya Pyke, que hacía de su tripulación una obra organizada de arte, que ordenaba desde su camarote las maniobras ante las rompientes que podrían perjudicarles, marina entre todas las marinas, quien aprendió a nadar antes de siquiera pararse sobre sus dos pies... quien sostiene a Sol por la cintura mientras ésta, lívido el rostro, cerrados los ojos, asqueado el semblante, arroja al mar los restos de su desayuno por la borda. El afortunado viento ayuda a que los desechos se queden allí y no regresen hacia ellas, como ya antes había pasado.

La dorniense era amiga del mar de los Jardines del Agua, disfrutaba nadando con príncipes, mercaderes, princesitas e hijas de trabajadores. Se sumergía en los ríos como un pez y gracias a su aplique con los instrumentos de viento, resistía bien la ausencia del aire. Pero el incesante ir y venir del barco, su movimiento constante, durante la primera media hora la descompuso por completo y en los primeros tres días se notó que no podría retener nada en el estómago, siempre terminaba alimentando al mar con sus desechos. Sus amigos –bondadosos todos. ¡cuánto les debía a cada uno!– se habían adaptado rápidamente al pequeño problema de la morena, así que cada vez que la veían poner muecas raras, corrían con ella hacia un sitio donde no dejara el suelo perdido de vómito. Por sus constantes idas y venidas a desechar, a la jovencita la rodeaba día y noche un ligerísimo hedor dulzón… que despreciaba y la acomplejaba mucho secretamente.

–¿Ya está mejor? –La capitana de Hijos de la Rebelión, al notar cómo la dorniense intentaba incorporarse, la alzó por los hombros y la irguió. Sol tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, la piel mortalmente lívida y las ojeras del insomnio le bordeaban la mirada vacía–. Vamos, ya te vas a acostumbrar. Venga, límpiate la boca con esto.

Se sonrojó, al notar cómo su amiga perdía el tiempo por ella y sus problemas. Se limpió la boca con el pañuelito que le tendían y por un largo momento no dijo nada, deseando tirarse al mar. Habían partido la mañana siguiente a su noche eufórica, Soraya y ella llegaron juntas a ese muelle y juntas, también, ascendieron la escalerilla que los llevaría a la mítica tierra de ensueño. No contó ninguna con que lo que era alegría y placer para una, iba a ser dolor y suplicio para la otra. Con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y el cuerpo preso de convulsiones ligeras por la merma de energía (y un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago. Amargo por los jugos gástricos expulsados y por la desilusión) murmuró quedamente sólo una palabra.

–Perdóname. –La voz cansada y algo fría, como venida del otro mundo, hizo estremecer a Soraya. Sol levantó la cabeza, tan pálida como un cadáver, y respiró profundo el aire salobre, gélido y a la vez refrescante. De haber podido mirar a su amiga intensamente a los ojos, lo habría hecho.

–¿Por qué? Oye, no es tu culpa que el viaje en barco te siente tan mal –la pirata de Pyke, moviéndose por el barco con más agilidad incluso que en suelo firme, chasqueó la lengua de forma desaprobadora. Sol sintió una caricia fugaz en el pelo, pero no creyó que fuese de la gran Soraya Pyke, que por naturaleza huye de todo contacto humano, quien al abrazarla se pone rígida como una tabla y las noches en que han dormido juntas quita hierro a todas sus insinuaciones. No, Soraya no la acariciaría, así que le echó la culpa al viento.

–Soy una maldita molestia para todos –se lamentó la dorniense amargamente.

–Estás hablando como Nico –ella sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro–, tú no das aquí ningún problema. En primer lugar, de no ser por ti este maldito viaje no se habría celebrado jamás. Así que, si alguien osara protestar de por qué mi barco huele a vómito y por qué hay que correr contigo para ayudarte, yo seré quien lo tire al mar de una puta vez y lo ahogaré. ¿Estamos claros?

–Eres muy buena. ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo, cariño? –al decir esto último, el semblante de Sol se iluminó con una sonrisa pérfida. Soraya, bufando, le dio una suave bofetada en la mejilla–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Algún día tendrás que decirme que sí.

–¡Malditas dornienses libidinosas! –Exclamó ella, entre furiosa y divertida–. En otras circunstancias quizás me lo habría pensado... o habría... pero no me gusta compartir mi cama con gente que huele a vómito. Lo siento. Eso sí, en tres días hacemos una parada en Braavos, para reponer provisiones.

–¿Y para descargar el barco de personas indeseables?

–Mira, Sol, no voy a aguantar ningún reproche más –ella endureció el tono de voz y la mirada, entonces Sol recordó el momento exacto en que la conoció, rodeada de gente, envuelta entre las capas del personaje que representaba. De pronto la idea de quedarse sola en Braavos mientras Soraya se iba lejos, tan lejos...

La pirata gruñó, molesta, y Sol volvió a bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Esa parada no estaba contemplada sino hasta que subieron al barco y ella comenzó a mostrar síntomas de debilidad. Se maldijo mil veces a sí misma, el rojo de la vergüenza y humillación embargó su rostro y su corazón, y no volvió a decir una palabra más. Soraya la condujo del brazo hasta el pequeño camarote que usaban los cinco como salón comedor, mientras el barco se mecía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, preso de las olas inclementes. Los pasos de la más alta eran seguros y confiados, sus manos cálidas infundían aliento. Sol no pudo más que admirar, por centésima vez, la habilidad de la hija de la sal.

En el camarote empleado como comedor, las carcajadas de Florencia y Nico estremecían la pequeña mesa y las sillas. Ludmila, sentada en la cabecera, protestaba por lo bajo sobre confabulaciones entre tormenta y Nieve, y quién sabe qué otras cosas relacionadas a ese mismo tema. Soraya conducía a Sol de la mano y al verlas entrar, la calma se restableció lentamente entre los tres.

–¿Estás mejor, Solsín? –Preguntó Florencia con amabilidad, los últimos vestigios de risa desapareciendo de su suave voz de soprano–, para que podamos rematar a Soraya... es tan mala con las cartas que ha perdido casi todo su dinero en dos jugadas.

Sol sonrió débilmente, compartiendo esos últimos momentos de alegría con sus amigos, y asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Estaba decidida, cuando desembarcaran en Braavos ella no volvería a subir; y cuando decidía algo, era casi irrevocable. Mientras Ludmila le tendía un vasito de ron, con que la morena disipaba su cefalea y el aliento repugnante que en la boca le quedaba, se lo comentó a sus amigos. Habló con voz firme, serena y tranquila, voz en que se traslucía una falsa alegría, voz orgullosa, poco dispuesta a seguir recibiendo ayuda, quitando tiempo y energías a los demás. Explicó que no podía exponerlos a cargar con ella, que solo servía para cantar y tocar el flautín (ni leer podía, la desgraciada), habló del riesgo que les supondría cargar con alguien como ella, un lastre, en tierras de piratas y bandoleros. Habló, en fin, de que se iría de su lado por el bien de todos, cuando ella sabía mejor que nadie que era una vil mentira que le contaba a su orgullo herido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al subirse a un barco? No podía distraerse con la vista de las olas, ni siquiera la dejaban ir a vomitar sola por miedo a que se cayera por la borda (si no hubiera sido por Nahim, un remero lorathi de la tripulación de Soraya, la noche de hacía una semana habría acabado con un lamentable deceso). No podía soportar la atención de todos fija en ella, y sus constantes mareos retrasarían el encuentro de Euforia.

–Si he de sacrificarme para que ustedes lleguen bien, vivos, enteros a esa tierra, lo voy a hacer –terminó con voz fría, la cabeza erguida y los ojos pétreos, perdidos en un punto fijo entre la pared y la mesa–. En Braavos hay muchos puertos y gente caritativa, no es la primera vez que canto y toco por unas monedas.

–en Braavos, de hacerse barda a hacerse cortesana hay un solo paso –dijo el Bendito, cortando el monólogo de la muchacha. Éstas fueron sus únicas palabras, Sol lo recordaría muy bien más adelante.

«¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre una cortesana y yo? Disfrutaría con mi trabajo», se dijo, pero no alzó la voz. Pensó en Nahim, el remero lorathi que durante las noches frecuentaba su camarote y se iba radiante, satisfecho y relajado, después de poseerla con la avidez de un marinero. Todo comenzó con una noche especialmente mala, hacía cosa de una semana atrás, donde el vómito rozó los labios de la chica y no pudo aguantar más en la cama. Corrió presurosa como pudo, olvidándose hasta de su viejo palo de roble, que le servía para guiarse desde que huyó de Lanza del Sol. Se estampó contra una pared en su huida y cayó al suelo, presa de impresionantes mareos, el rostro en tierra, los largos cabellos oscuros rodeándole la cara. Los remeros y veleros que estaban de guardia por esa noche, sin dudas advirtieron el ruido de su cuerpo al caer, porque en menos de dos minutos tenía a un trío de personas a su lado. «¡me cago en los Dioses, es la niña ciega de la capitana!», gritó el que había llegado primero, seguidamente la alzó en sus brazos como si se tratase de una pluma. Olía fuertemente a sudor, ron y algo parecido a la canela. Subió con ella, presuroso, sosteniéndola cuando llegaron al tan conocido destino, y aguardó pacientemente a que devolviera todo lo que le quedaba todavía en el estómago. Después le dio un chupito de ron, acariciándola con cuidado y casi compadeciéndola, mientras hablaba de que a su antigua amante también le venían mareos como esos. El aire del anochecer había refrescado a Sol y ya no se sentía tan mal, de modo que cuando media hora más tarde el simpático remero la llevó a su camarote, ella se vio con fuerzas de detenerlo por el brazo, hacerlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En un susurro, le había exigido casi que no se fuera. Él no la dejó hasta el amanecer e incluso cambió sus turnos de horario, para tener las noches disponibles. Sus amigos lo sabían, por supuesto, pero ninguno decía nada, estaban acostumbrados a los amantes temporales de la dorniense. Le duraban relativamente poco y eran relaciones tan tormentosas, que parecía como si fuesen a destrozarla en ciertos instantes pero ella, fuerte como el sol del desierto, se reponía. Por el momento, con Nahim no tenía motivo de queja. Era ardiente en el lecho y muy discreto, pero lo más importante era que no se entusiasmaba. No le pedía un amor que ella no podía darle.

–No estoy de acuerdo contigo Sol, supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no? –florencia, con su dulce voz algo tensa, cortó las meditaciones de la pequeña barda–. Nunca has sido para mí motivo de molestia, y eso que nos conocemos durante años. Jamás me he quejado... ¿Cómo te voy a dejar sola en Braavos?

–Cuando me conociste, estabas sola –puntualizó la morena, sin bajar la cabeza–: ¿no entienden que lo hago por el bien de todos ustedes?

–A mí no me engañas –Soraya parecía algo más que furiosa, y al oírla Sol sintió un poco de temor, conocía las armas y los métodos que esta portaba–. Pero la jugada te ha salido mal, maldita dorniense, si quieres que te ruegue para que te quedes, no lo voy a hacer. Es lógico que quiero que no te vayas, pero si me pides que te deje en Braavos, no voy a llorar ni hacer ningún escándalo suplicando que recapacites. Ya eres bastante grande. Y ahora, con permiso, se ve que todas esas veces que estuve contigo fueron pérdida de tiempo, porque los amigos de Sol no son más importantes que su puto orgullo. Pues mira, ¿te digo una cosa? Métete tu orgullo por el...

–Esto se puede conversar sin exaltarse, Soraya –Ludmila hablaba tímidamente, pero con la firmeza que la caracterizaba en momentos difíciles. Sol sabía que, en casos extremos de ataque, la bastarda real sería la primera en guardar la calma y reaccionar tranquilamente–. Entendemos que estás enojada, pero también debemos entenderla a ella. No debe de ser fácil asumir que dependes de los demás y los retrasas. Pero Sol, así es, así ha sido siempre, y nada lo va a cambiar. Te recuerdo en la Fortaleza Roja, la voz que alegraba mis noches cuando nada ahogaba mi llanto. Entonces yo para ti era una carga, ¿te das cuenta?

Recordaba esas jornadas de verano, donde los sollozos de la desconsolada huérfana partían el corazón de los pocos que sabían que lloraba. La primera noche, cuando la conoció, había sido su criada quien la fue a buscar a sus pequeños aposentos, convencida de que la barda ingeniosa con el flautín casi mágico podía alegrarla al menos en parte, y teñir esas lindas mejillas del rosa de la juventud otra vez. Sol había empleado su talento, sus habilidades y la magia que solo la música otorga a algunos y que, si algún lector se desempeña en tales disciplinas, entenderá muy bien. Al amanecer, Ludmila Mares ya no lloraba y después de una luna la dorniense la había hecho ya parte de su grupo. Se había encariñado con la bella joven bastarda, con su risa clara y su voz mesurada, sin ser dulce como la de su amada Florencia, pero tampoco ese casi gruñido áspero de Soraya.

–Era mi trabajo –dijo Sol con tristeza–, en cambio ustedes no están condenados a cargar conmigo.

–¡Que no es una carga, coño! –Explotó Soraya–: ¡escucharte es como oír una canción melodramática de un bardo! ¡No quiero hacerlo más!

Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, dejando la habitación tras de sí. Todavía a lo lejos se podían oír sus pasos, resonantes, altivos, orgullosos en ese suelo que se movía para allá y acá sin tregua posible. Sol sintió que le quemaban las lágrimas en los ojos, aún así los cerró con fuerza para no mostrarse débil. Pensó que Soraya se lo tomaría de otro modo, que la comprendería al menos, pero no fue así. Recordó sus palabras, cada una que se le enterraba como flechas en la carne, y se estremeció. ¿realmente era tanto su amor propio?

–Es el modo de demostrar cuánto le duele –informóFlorencia, a pesar de que todos ya lo sabían–. Las decisiones apresuradas siempre hacen mal, Sol. Te recomiendo que te encierres en tu camarote y pienses lo que vas a hacer... porque, si tú te bajas en Braavos, yo...

Ella alzó la mano para callar el curso de la conversación, aunque sabía cómo terminaba la frase. «Yo me quedo contigo», y no era justo que Florencia pagase por su propio mal. Florencia, abnegada como pocas, capaz de subirse a un barco sin saber cuál era su destino porque ella se lo pidió... pensando en todas esas cosas ¿cómo los iba a dejar solos? Pero no importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que serles una carga y motivo de perdición. Aunque se le destrozara el corazón a ella también... Soraya no lo entendía. ¡No la entendía nadie!

Por eso, cuando Florencia y Ludmila terminaron de hablarle y sermonearla, Sol buscó a tientas la puerta y se marchó. Conocía, a fuerza de recorrerlo muchas veces, el camino del gran camarote a su pequeño cuartito, pero con ese suelo movedizo le costaba aún más ubicarse. Fue con una mano extendida, acariciando la pared, tocando las puertas, sin sentirse desorientada pero tampoco del todo segura de por dónde iba. Al doblar por una esquina y oír unas risas, no le quedaron dudas de que estaba en el sitio de descanso de la marinería de Soraya. Al menos veinte voces masculinas se reían estruendosamente, al son de una cancioncilla picaresca de pentos, pero al verla allí en la puerta se callaron todos al unísono.

–¿qué buscas, señorita? –Preguntó uno con marcado acento de Lys, suave y preciso–. Nahim está aquí, ¿quieres verlo? –Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir con toda inocencia, se retractó–, ehh... digo... quieres...

–Creo que me he perdido –ella se sonrojó, pero no abandonó la sonrisa dolorosa casi, que le surcaba los labios–. No quería ver a nadie. Aún así, Nahim no me sería mala compañía, si quiere venir.

El remero lorathi, alto, musculoso, con cara de perro famélico y cabello teñido a franjas blanco y rojo encendido, se levantó de su asiento con un trozo de carne en salazón en la mano. Se comió los últimos bocados, bebió un sorbo de cerveza de la gran jarra colectiva y en unas zancadas llegó al lado de la morena. Ella olía sus perfumes de sudor y trabajo, el aroma del alcohol, de la comida y resaca. Él levantó la barbilla femenina e hizo ademán de besarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás y se apartó. Murmuró seis palabras solamente: «Llévame a mi camarote, por favor», con una voz ligeramente quebrada y dolida por el orgullo roto. Él le ofreció el brazo, pensando seguramente en si podía gozar de sus favores antes de volver a los remos (solo en eso pensaba cuando la tenía cerca), pero la vio ligeramente triste y pensativa. «¿qué le pasará?», se preguntó el venido de Lorath, mordiéndose el labio. Al fin llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente andaba en sus días femeninos y estaba tan triste porque no podría hacerlo con él. Las dornienses solo se ocupan de follar, claro. Eso la tenía tan marchita.

–Oye. En unos cuantos días se te pasará, bonita –le dijo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su camarote. Ella se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, dilatando las aletas de la nariz. Era algo que hacía a menudo, Nahim había aprendido que era como abrir los ojos para un «ser humano normal», estaba a medio camino entre abrir los ojos con sorpresa y levantar las orejas para un perro.

–No vuelvas a llamarme bonita –escupió ella airadamente–, tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Y te equivocas... no pasará en unos cuantos días. No pasará nunca.

«¿qué mierda? –Pensó Nahim, confuso–, ¿acaso tiene hemorragia constante por el...?» Sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente estupefacto.

–Bueno –terminó diciendo ella–. Puedes marcharte. Gracias... y perdón por las molestias causadas, de verdad. Por el ron que me he bebido y te correspondía. Por las noches de sueño que te he quitado. Por...

En ese momento, el cerebro no muy avispado del lorathi estuvo a punto de descifrar qué le pasaba a su rara amante, el por qué sus palabras se impregnaban de esa fatalidad, el por qué parecía tan triste y tan desecha. Pero los hombres de acción suelen enterrar dentro de sí el pensamiento formal, puesto que les asusta, y eso mismo hizo Nahim. No quería complicarse con un problema incapaz de entender, que le dejaría con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. La miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en que las molestias habían quedado compensadas en cuanto lo besó en la boca por primera vez. Incluso podía pasar por alto su cara desagraciada y el ligero gustillo a vómito de sus labios, porque... era dorniense y su nombre era el fuego de su actuar en el lecho.

–Ha sido un honor para mí. En cuanto me necesites, estaré abajo –terminó diciéndole él, robándole un beso a traición. Ella se apartó y limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano, pero él, que ya iba a toda carrera a su puesto de trabajo (si la capitana lo descubría ahí, sus partes nobles acabarían siendo cena de sus amigas con cara de bruja y ese chiquillo tan emperifollado que se mimetizaba tan bien con ellas. Los Dioses no lo quisieran), no lo notó.

«¡qué raras son las mujeres! –terminó pensando el joven, con los remos en la mano y la visión perturbada por el cuerpo femenino de la dorniense–. Una noche te dan pasión en la cama y al día siguiente se despiden de ti. ¡voto a Bríos!»


	6. Intento de persuasión

II – Intento de persuasión – Ludmila Mares.

Habían almorzado en un relativo silencio. Ludmila no tenía ganas de hablar demasiado, así que solo intercambió un par de palabras con Florencia, muda por el asombro, hasta que comprendieron que era inútil decirse más puesto que ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza. Nico y Soraya eran los únicos que hablaban, ella parecía casi natural, si no fuera por el uso realmente excesivo de palabrotas y que a veces crispaba las manos, sin motivos aparentes, y aunque la sonrisa de él era algo forzada y de vez en cuando dirigía los bonitos ojos a un punto lejano del horizonte, se las apañaban para mantener una conversación donde Sol no estaba incluida. Hablaban de no sé qué torneo de menor categoría donde el joven había ganado, sin ser especialmente un caballero, puesto que en el Norte son pocos los que se nombran como tales. Había derrotado a Ser Alyn el Rojo y a Trystifer Velaryon, los mejores por entonces, y se quedó solo montado en su caballo durante las luchas. Norteño tenía que ser.

–¿Y quién fue tu reina del amor y la belleza? –preguntó Ludmila, repentinamente interesada por el tema.

–Lady Alice Redwine –respondió, sonriendo ante el recuerdo–. Si la hubierais visto cómo estaba entonces, Ludmila... su cabello era encantadoramente rojo y puro, y esos ojos azules... después la saqué a bailar, en la fiesta...

–Y no te dejó ir más allá –terminó soraya con un bufido–. Esa Alice Redwine es una listilla, todo el mundo lo sabe. Se hace la pura, pero no es más que otra dama puta. Odio a las mujeres que fingen ser algo que no son, de verdad. Conozco a Florencia que es tímida, pero todos sabemos que se le cae la baba con el escudero ese, y Ludmila... bueno, ella es un caso especial. Me gustan las mujeres que mandan a la mierda la opinión pública.

–Como Sol –se le escapó a la bastarda dragón al recordarla a ella y sus amantes, conocidos en Desembarco del Rey.

–No quiero oír hablar de ella –gruñó la capitana y se levantó–. Felicidades, bastarda Targaryen, me has arruinado el almuerzo.

Y se fue, con los hombros tensos y la cabeza erguida, dando pasos resonantes. Nico le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Ludmila la ignoró. Se levantó de la mesa, murmurando tímidamente una excusa, y decidió ser la primera que arreglara todo el malentendido entre las dos. Cuando se dirigió al camarote de Sol en la popa comprobó que todo estaba en silencio y no se oía ningún crujido o sonido sospechoso –no quería molestarla mientras ella yacía con el simpático lorathi de cabello teñido–. Entonces sí, dio dos toquecitos en la puerta a guisa de avisarle que estaba allí y que quería hablar con ella. El silencio le mordía las orejas como dos perritos juguetones, la calma y tranquilidad eran el anticipo de una tormenta. Esperó oír la voz calmada y reflexiva de Sol, a veces con un toque de ingenua risa, otras con una frialdad orgullosa, digna de una noble. Pero no oyó más que el tenue ruido de unos pasos, que se superponían a los crujidos habituales del barco, y la puerta se abrió. La dorniense de pelo moreno y ojos sin vida estaba frente a sí, cruzados los brazos, algo mohina. Ludmila volvió a recordar cuándo y cómo la conoció y sintió un impulso de abrazarla. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? Lo suponía, pero quería preguntárselo primero. Le pidió permiso para entrar al reducido camarote, con timidez pero entusiasmo. Ella pareció pensárselo.

–Ludmila... si es para pedirme que no me quede en Braavos cuando desembarquemos, pierdes tu tiempo –suspiró, aún así se echó hacia atrás para permitirle la entrada. El pequeño camarote de Sol no tenía más que una cama y el gran arcón de madera donde guardaba sus vistosas ropas de barda, con que deleitaba a la gente. No había ventanas, de modo que una vela medio consumida era toda la luz que se procuraba–. Siéntate en mi cama, si quieres. ¿Cómo están todos? Enojados conmigo, supongo...

–Soraya no quiere ni oír hablar de ti –aceptó Ludmila con sinceridad–, y Florencia, más que enojada, está triste y decepcionada... Nico está como ido, pero es un Nieve y tú sabes que ellos siempre reaccionan tarde. Nadie entiende por qué te lo tomas todo tan en serio, Sol. No eres una molestia para nadie, eso lo sabes hasta tú. Pero yo, que sé el verdadero motivo de por qué estás haciendo esto...

–¿«verdadero motivo»? –Preguntó la barda, dando énfasis a las palabras. Ludmila tomó aliento y arrugó la nariz, puesto que el pequeño recinto olía al vómito del que estaba impregnada su ocupante. Esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta de su malestar–. No sabía que hubiera un verdadero motivo aparte de los que expuse frente a ustedes.

«¿Por qué intentas negármelo, Sol? –Pensó ella, mirándola con ternura y casi ingenuidad–. Ya lo sé todo.» Y es que era tan obvio como que el sol sale por la mañana y se esconde por la tarde, lo que a su amiga le acontecía.

–Sol, ya sé que te quieres ir por él –terminó diciendo, apesadumbrada. Un gesto de confusión comenzó a dibujarse en la fisonomía antes tranquila de ella, pero Ludmila continuó–, sé que quieres alejarte de Nicolás Nieve. –Iba a decir algo, sorprendida, pero la capitalina siguió hablando inconmovible–: he notado que te gusta. Por cómo lo abrazas y cómo lo mimas y...

Su discurso de idilio trágico, que había estado componiendo y viendo cómo lo diría desde que salió de la sala donde estaban sus amigos, lo cortó una carcajada salida de los labios de la morena. Era tan sincera y parecía tan llena de vida, que por unos instantes Ludmila olvidó por qué estaba allí y la desgracia que se cerniría sobre ellos si el grupo se disolvía. Pero pronto comprendió que Sol Arena se estaba riendo de ella, y bajó la mirada con el rojo tiñéndole las mejillas. ¡Vaya pago de Poniente! Ella solo estaba intentando ayudarle con sus problemas y se ganaba una carcajada, no era nada justo. Quiso retomar sus ideas, la conclusión a la que había llegado en esos días de barco, pero Sol decidió que ya eran demasiadas tonterías por un día y no la dejó.

–¡Pero qué estás diciendo! –Dejó de reírse lentamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y revelando su cuello broncíneo donde se adivinaba, no muy discretamente, la marca de una succión amorosa–. ¡Yo, yéndome por él! Jamás se me habría ocurrido siquiera. NO, Ludmi, equivocada estás.

–¿entonces... no te gusta nada? –Ella estaba turbada y ruborizada, ante la efusión sincera de la morena. Todo lo que había sacado en conclusión había sido una mala pasada suya ¡no podía ser! Esos abrazos, ese pestañeo ligeramente lánguido, sus constantes idas y venidas y el desprecio que sentía ésta por la reina, su prima, no podían ser casualidad.

–Para que él y yo pudiésemos amarnos –de pronto la voz de sol cobró un tono poético, digno de la barda que era–, Yo tendría que cubrir mi pelo de cielo al atardecer, y rociarme las mejillas con escarcha del invierno. Y él debería venderle su corazón al hierro, y bañarse de sal los labios.

–Es muy bonito eso, sol –felicitó Ludmila, encantada. La dorniense no sabía leer ni escribir, como era de suponerse, pero componía unas cosas maravillosas. Paradójicamente casi todas sus canciones relataban historias de amor... ella, la menos enamorada, al menos que Mares supiera–. Entonces, si no es por él ¿por qué nos vas a dejar? ¿No entiendes que no podríamos dejarte sola sin sentirnos despreciables?

–Mi querida Ludmila, sabes que te quiero. ¿Lo sabes?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante esas palabras, carentes de tono poético y de burla, exentas de lujuria o broma. En los ojos sin vida de la dorniense se atisbaba un dolor infinito, la guerra entre el orgullo y el amor. Sol era una canción desde la punta de sus cabellos de abenuz hasta sus oliváceos pies, inestables sobre las cubiertas de los barcos. Sol Arena –infortunado nombre–, constituían los desperdicios de la raza y a la vez una perseverancia férrea digna de imitar incluso por el titán de Braavos. Admirable y despreciable a la vez, una divergente.

–Es la primera vez que tengo noticia de ello –dijo por fin la bastarda real con serenidad–, yo también siento mucha estima hacia ti.

–Entonces, por lo que más quieras, no me atormentes –casi suplicó. Había en sus labios gruesos tal mueca de dolor, que por un instante pareció como si fuese físico. Ludmila asintió con la cabeza, pero al recordar que ella no podía verla, susurró unas palabras de conformidad–. Y consuela a los demás, por favor, pero no puedo darles más carga de la que ya soportan. Y lamentablemente en esta sociedad de mierda, soy una carga. La compañera del bufón retrasado y del acróbata patizambo... en fin. No, Ludmila, no me iré con ustedes a Euforia.

–¿Vas a dejarlo? –A pesar de la negra pena que reptaba por sus piernas como dos pares de serpientes, la capitalina se asía a brasas ardiendo–. Le pediste, le exigiste, que dejara a su amor en Desembarco del Rey y que se fuera contigo. ¿Ahora vas a dejarlo? Qué inconstancia, qué hipocresía.

«Y de nuevo tendré que ver ese rostro norteño y sufriente», pensó Ludmila, recordando cómo lo había visto sentado en las escaleras, la cara entre las manos, los ojos más verdes que nunca. Sol era una maldita orgullosa, no entendía por qué no era capaz de asumir... ¡maldita dorniense del demonio! El momento de demostrar cuánto quería a otra persona no era mañana ni al día siguiente, era ahora, el instante en que esa persona todavía podía oír, sentir, respirar... no lo sabría ella.

–Vete. Por favor. Vete en seguida. –La frialdad de su voz, no la sorprendió. Tenía el rostro de piedra. «la tengo», pensó, casi regocijante.

No tuvo que oír la orden dos veces. En cuanto las palabras de rechazo escaparon de los labios de Sol Arena, Ludmila Mares abandonó la habitación, saboreando lo que tal vez sería un poco de victoria.


	7. Intento de roer un hueso duro

III – Intento de roer un hueso duro – Florencia tormenta.

Florencia tormenta, la menos noble en el sentido familiar pero la más en cuanto a modales, costumbres y consciencia, también estaba por la labor de convencer y persuadir a una persona del enigmático grupo, pero esta vez no se trataba de la retraída y melancólica Sol, que evidentemente pasaba por un momento depresivo donde se es mejor dejarlas solas. NO, le tocaba un hueso mucho más difícil de roer que la barda, en todo aspecto de la palabra.

–Te he dicho que no iré a hablar con ella, florerchuela. No, no. Si se quiere quedar en Braavos, que se quede en Braavos. Ya le dije que antes de suplicarle, me sodomizo con mi propia espada –dijo la capitana de Hijos de la Rebelión, airada. Florencia encogió los hombros, en un intento fútil porque la rabia asesina de la mujer no la salpicara, pero, tal como hacen las gotas de agua sacudidas por los remos, se vio envuelta por aquella mirada fulgurante–. Me he cansado de decirle que no me molesta. ¿qué más quiere que haga? ¿Qué le chupe los pies? NO lo haré, señorita, no lo haré.

«El Desconocido me lleve si entiendo a alguna de las dos», pensó la castaña, mirando el mar rompiendo contra el estilizado barco y a los veleros trabajando para mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Había pasado la tarde entera con Soraya, hablando de diversos temas e intentando esquivar a propósito cualquier mención a Sol que pudiera hacerse, hasta que no soportó más la tensión. Me gustaría que el lector se pusiera en el lugar de esta joven tímida y suave, pero no por ello menos peligrosa: a los veinte años se encuentra a una casi niña mendiga entre las posadas y tabernas, la ama como a su hermana menor, y de pronto esa misma niña, con más independencia, le pide que la deje en una ciudad extranjera donde hasta el idioma le es ajeno. Sin contar con que fue ella misma quien la unió a esa aventura de Euforia... ahora, si bien es cierto Florencia sentía un inconmensurable aprecio por los otros tres, la pequeña dorniense era diferente. No solo por el mayor tiempo compartido (tres años más que al resto) sino por el vínculo... vínculo que la irresponsabilidad de la morena estaba echando a perder por un arrebato de orgullo.

La decepción es un trago amargo, demasiado parecido a la hiel, y aunque al principio Florencia se sintió decepcionada y dolida, la amistad que las unía le hizo ponerse en su lugar al menos por un momento. Se preguntó qué hubiera hecho ella de haberse sentido una carga para el resto, comprender que era quien les retrasaría y quien pondría su vida en riesgo... y sintió ganas de ir al camarote de la dorniense, zarandearla por los hombros, abofetearla y luego abrazarla muy fuerte. Yo solo soy un testigo presencial, pero me atrevo a asegurarle al lector que si hay alguien que ama a esa morenilla de forma incondicional, ardiente, vehemente (un amor fraterno, claro está) no es Nicolás Nieve con quien tanto se la ha visto, ni Soraya Pyke, tan furiosa por su marcha o Ludmila Mares, en busca de idilios inexistentes. Aseguraría, incluso bajo tortura, que si hay alguien capaz de quererla a pesar (más bien, a causa de) sus defectos, esa es la joven mujer de cabello castaño que tenemos parada junto a la capitana, en el lado oriental de la gran embarcación. Por ese amor se entristecía y le parecía injusto que su amiga considerase que era una carga para ella, y llegó a la conclusión que la estadía en la Fortaleza Roja, con el bufón y el acróbata discapacitado, habían mermado su valía y acrecentado el amor propio de forma dolorosamente errónea.

–Intentaré hablar con ella –le prometió Florencia con esa solemnidad que solo emplea al hablar de lo más importante en su vida, la amistad–. Le diré que no sea estúpida y no piense...

–Ya –soraya cortó su perorata, aún furiosa, mientras clavaba la mirada en el cielo cada vez más oscuro y hermoso del atardecer–. Supongamos que te dice que no. Ni tú ni nadie consigue hacerla cambiar de parecer y hay que dejarla en Braavos. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Te lo pregunto por lo unidas que están.

Golpe bajo. Florencia había estado temiendo esa pregunta desde que Sol anunció que se quedaría en Braavos, incluso se la estuvo preguntando durante cada minuto del día a su corazón y éste no respondía nada claro, solo palpitaba el aprecio que sentía por sus amigos. Miró a los ojos a Soraya, esa mirada dura y temperamental que tanto había visto, y la pirata comprendió que era demasiado difícil de responder ese interrogante y que, en caso de poderse contestar, la respuesta no le gustaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Sol, la beneficiada. La bastarda de las Tierras de tormentas suspiró y se apoyó en la delgada barandilla del barco, dirigiendo los ojos al cielo que se comenzaba a teñir de negro como sus temores. Penosa elección aquella que se debe tomar cuando hay que escoger entre un destino u otro, entre unos amigos u otros.

–Ahora no sé nada, Soraya, estoy como los Nieve –una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en la boca de la bastarda, que inevitablemente contagió también a la capitana de Hijos de la Rebelión–. Y de verdad... no quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en que tendré que elegir de un momento a otro.

Soraya asintió. Había algo en el modo en que perdía la mirada en el infinito, que hizo a Florencia darse cuenta de que ella también estaba sintiendo lo que acontecía, el seísmo a su viaje y su amistad. Se trataba de la más fuerte emocionalmente de todas, pero se dolía. Sin entender bien cómo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pyke se puso tensa al instante, como si el contacto hubiera sido una flecha a su garganta, pero a Florencia no le importó. Sus hombros delgados eran cálidos y el aroma de su pelo, a sal y mar, a terquedad y sueños de niña encerrados en el cuerpo de una mujer, fue reconfortante. La capitana, luego de un momento, también rodeó con uno de sus brazos la espalda de su amiga, pero luego se separó con agilidad, rompiendo todo contacto.

–Solo por el abrazo te perdonaría que nos dejaras –dijo tristemente–. Es increíble cómo llega uno a familiarizarse con la gente...

Iba a decir algo más, pero unos pasos pesados se dejaron oír alrededor de ellas que interrumpió todo el momento. Ludmila Mares, con su largo cabello suelto y una capa naranja brillante, llegó a su lado con rapidez. Miró a Soraya durante un fugaz instante y sus miradas huyeron de las de la más alta, atemorizadas casi. Murmuró algo ininteligible que se perdió entre el susurro impertinente de las olas rompiendo contra la embarcación. Hubo de repetirlo, aunque Florencia hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

–No la he podido convencer. Fui a su camarote hacía como dos horas, y a pesar de que dijo cosas muy bonitas sigue inconmovible.

La pirata chasqueó la lengua, irritada. Su fisonomía espigada se curvó al inclinarse sobre la barandilla y escupir al mar, mucho más abajo. Florencia conocía ese gesto de disgusto y desprecio por parte de su amiga, así que no dijo nada.

–Y creo saber por qué es –siguió la bastarda real, acercándose más a ambas mujeres. Y expuso, con voz trémula y vacilante, todo lo que el lector ya pudo conocer en el camarote de Sol Arena. Hablaba casi atropelladamente, reticente a oír otra salva de carcajadas por parte de las receptoras, con la vista fija en sus botas llenas de salitre. Cuando acabó, se limitó a alzar tímidamente sus bonitos ojos castaños de Rosby, y observar a las chicas.

A Florencia no le cabían dudas de que todo cuanto proponía Ludmila no era cierto, al menos no por parte de su amiga. Sol Arena sería capaz de dejarlo todo por su amor propio herido y hasta por el bien de sus amigos, pero no por algo así. El romance que cantaba a los nobles, las canciones compuestas, la abnegación necesaria, le faltaban para huir de lo que ambicionó durante un año por una nimiedad como aquella. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

–No creo –dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole–, es un buen razonamiento, pero no es digno del actuar de Sol. ¿Le has preguntado si estabas o no en lo cierto?

–Le pregunté –Ludmila parecía ligeramente decepcionada por la respuesta, pero por suerte no se había sonrojado. A Florencia le daba mucha ternura ver a la más joven, que lidiaba con la misma carga que ella años atrás–. Y me dijo algo muy raro... algo como: «Para que pudiésemos amarnos, yo tendría que cubrir mis cabellos de cielo al atardecer, y rociarme con escarcha del invierno las mejillas. Y él ha de venderle su corazón al hierro, e impregnarse de sal los labios...» No era así, en los labios de ella sonó más bonito, pero ése era el sentido. La verdad es que no entendí bien qué me quiso decir…

Florencia sonrió, y a punto estuvo de echarse a reír. «pequeña demonio, tú tan poética para decir que el chico tiene que endurecerse», pensó, recordando a su amigo. Que por cierto, nadie sabía dónde se había metido.

–Es así de presuntuosa –Soraya no pudo contener una sonrisa que muy a su pesar, le curvaba los labios–: lo que te dijo, en palabras normales fue esto exactamente: «Mira, para que el tío ese me lleve a la cama, tengo que ser blanca y pelirroja, y él debe endurecerse si quiere llamar mi atención». Lo de la sal no acabo de captarlo, pero lo otro sí.

–Quiere decir que le falta sabor –murmuró una voz ronca tras de ellas. Soraya se sobresaltó y llevó la mano a su cinturón, donde reposaban los puñales, y Florencia giró su cabeza con tanta violencia que sintió cómo el cuello le crujía. A poca distancia no vio nada más amenazador que Nahim, el remero lorathi de cabello blanco y rojo hasta los hombros.

–Hoy te has comportado como un verdadero inepto con la vela segunda, Nahim –la voz de su capitana era gélida y autoritaria–, pero los galimatías de una barda sí que puedes captarlos, ¿eh? No te pago para que analices a mi amiga, lo hago para que trabajes bien.

–Perdóname, capitana –él inclinó la cabeza con respeto–, tengo los pensamientos perdidos en cierta morena de cabellera larga, amiga vuestra. Así es como he oído que la piensa dejar en Braavos... sola. Y que al parecer de esta señorita –dirigió la mirada a Ludmila–, está enamorada de ese... ese amigo suyo, y por eso se quiere ir. De ser así, ¡le arrancaré el corazón tal como hacemos en Lorath con los rivales a ese hijo de perra!

–Dudo que sea necesario, en todo caso –soraya le dio unas palmaditas en el fornido hombro–. Aunque Sol quisiera, él no le da ni bola.

–Yo no estaría tan segura –Ludmila, encantada de la vida, tenía la voz emocionada de alguien que ha oído una epopeya realmente conmovedora–. Miren hacia allá.

Florencia hizo lo que le pedían, entre curiosa y asombrada por esa nueva faceta de Ludmila que hasta el momento no conocía, y entonces los vio. Al otro lado del barco, separados por metros y metros de su grupo, dos figuras solitarias de cara al cielo yacían, de pie junto a la barandilla, al parecer observaban la puesta de sol mientras conversaban. Había muchas capas negras en el barco, pero no le costó mucho reconocer la de su amigo Nicolás Nieve en aquella que flameaba con la brisa, y el cabello negro que se movía, agitado, solo podía ser el de Sol. Soraya soltó un ruidito de desprecio por la nariz.

–Claro, le piden ustedes que venga y no lo hace, pero con él sí que sale –comentó con acidez, volviendo a escupir–. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Vas a tener que olvidarte de ella, Nahim...

–¡antes muerto que dejársela a un rival! –el remero tenía una cara de ofendido terrible, cosa que a Florencia dio un poco de ternura–. Capitana, éste es mi honor de lorathi, más que el afecto que pueda sentir por ella. Un lorathi nunca dejaría a una mujer a otro hombre... menos si se trata de ése.

–estás hablando de mi amigo y compañero, así que cuida tus maneras, Nahim –le dijo Soraya fríamente–. Y más vale que te huntes con miel los labios antes de hablar de él delante de Sol, porque si te oye hablar así de su «cariño» –la pirata fingió que vomitaba– puede que no vuelvas a recostarte en su cama.

–Perdón, capitana –se giró hacia Florencia, que le sonreía algo enternecida–, ¿crees, señorita tormenta, que ella esté liada con él?

–Ni por un instante –respondió ella. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Miró hacia abajo, separados por tan poco pero a la vez tan ocultos a la vista, sus dos amigos menores. Si ella hubiera tenido algo con el bastardo del Norte, se lo habría dicho... durante ese viaje, por ejemplo. Se lo describió con lujo de detalles, incluso compuso una canción a la nieve que por primera vez había conocido y a las correrías después de incendiar el carruaje de la madrastra del joven, pero nada apuntaba a segundas intenciones. Estaban abrazados, por lo que conseguía ver, él le envolvía los hombros con la capa, y si eso le daba lugar a falsas interpretaciones... entonces Sol tendría que ser amante de todo quien conociera. Miró a Nahim, tan simpático y agradable, con un interés por ella que parecía verdadero. Si Sol terminaba descendiendo del barco, cabía una posibilidad de que él bajara con ella. ¿y qué hay de Florencia tormenta?

–Hei, Florchis –la capitana le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro–, Ludmila y yo nos hemos cansado de mirar el cielo y nos vamos al comedor a jugar a las cartas. Tú no, Nahim, te quedas con Sachsz a arriar la segunda vela. Y esta vez hazlo bien, zopenco, o lo que arriaré esta noche en la cena será tu po...

–Vale, mi capitana. –él volvió a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y bajó de la pequeña cubierta, tan rápido como había venido. Florencia sonrió.

–Voy a jugar a las cartas con ustedes –dijo la bastarda de las tormentas, echándole una última mirada a su pequeña amiga–. Así tengo motivos para ablandarte, Soraya. Lo necesitas.

–Hay cosas que no tolero –la capitana la tomó del brazo con desenvoltura, gesto que le gustó a la otra–. Y la autocompasión es una de ellas. Bajemos.


	8. Ni intento ni persuasión

IV – Ni intento ni persuasión,, ¿esto es resignación o manipulación? – Nicolás Nieve.

El lector me perdonará que no bajemos a divertirnos con las tres chicas, cuya amistad pudimos ver ya en capítulos anteriores y seguramente, si esto sigue en pie y el viaje continúa eterno, inexorable, tendremos ocasión de ver después. Quedémonos arriba con el Bendito entre todas las mujeres, Nicolás Nieve, amigo de sus amigos e implacable enemigo de los que le hieren, aunque esto lo saben determinadas personas. ¿quieren entrar en lo más profundo de su ser conmigo? ¿Les interesaría la idea? A mí también, pero no nos será posible ahondar en sus pensamientos. Este testigo que escribe lo conoce relativamente poco, de modo que lo que le significan Sol, Ludmila, florencia y Soraya es una visión meramente subjetiva. Nadie ha dicho, no obstante, que sea un crimen la suposición, la especulación y las hipótesis, y creo que este segmento de narración algo de ello presenta.

Convengamos en que el arrebato infantil de Sol Arena –incluso ella más adelante consintió en llamarlo así–, estremeció a todos sus amigos, algunos lo demostraron con preocupación y teorías como Ludmila Mares, otros con reflexión y tristeza como Florencia tormenta y claro está la furia ciega y unilateral de Soraya, comprensible al igual que las otras dos. Nicolás Nieve le quitó hierro al asunto durante bastante –la tripulación puede confirmar lo que digo, pues se lo vio hablando, riendo y hasta bebiendo unos cuantos chupitos de ron–, después se encerró en su camarote y no asomó la nariz hasta que comenzó a atardecer, momento en que el muerto salió de su ataúd, con los ojos resplandecientes de algo que bien podría haber sido rabia o tristeza, o ninguna de las dos cosas, solo mareo. Vio a soraya y Florencia en la cubierta superior, la primera gesticulaba con las manos acaloradamente tal cual solía hacer cuando se enfadaba, y por alguna razón no se dirigió hacia ellas. Nahim, que las espiaba hacía rato, lo vio dirigir una mirada y una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y luego seguir de largo, imperturbable, hacia las escaleras que conducían a la ajetreada cubierta principal, donde el dulce sonido de un flautín rivalizaba con el rujido del mar más abajo. Suponemos que eso buscaba él, puesto que su expresión dura se dulcificó, los ojos casi verdosos adquirieron un brillo de complacida relajación, los pasos se hicieron más lentos, cadenciosos en el suelo que se balanceaba, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo como el cazador a su presa desprevenida y lánguida.

Hijos de la Rebelión no es un barco pequeño, ni mucho menos. Sus velas ondean al viento que les ha sido propicio hasta el momento, son tan negras como la noche y auguran pesadilla a quien las vea (Soraya pensó en intimidar a los foráneos cuando dispuso así estos artefactos). También flamea una bandera con un gato negro, más adelante se dirá por qué y se festejará la idea, por ahora la capitana lo ha mantenido en el más profundo secreto. El cielo, teñido de un color atardecer, le da a ese mar interminable, esa extensión aguamarina profundo, sinuosa y casi nauseabunda, un aspecto de ensueño mágico. Se sabe que en las bodegas, debajo de ellos, hay mucha carne en salazón, cerveza, ron y armas, pero les escasea el agua dulce y otros suministros. La esbelta nave, diseñada teóricamente por él (y de ella siente un gran orgullo, aunque la estética no haya sido su idea) cruza los mares impulsada por el viento, de vez en cuando uno que otro remero la ayuda pero el aire es su principal benefactor. El timonero evita las rocas, los veleros se encargan de esto y de aquello, el vigía, infatigable, avista unas cosas y otras, pero Nicolás Nieve la ve únicamente a ella.

Está apoyada casi en la borda, con los ojos semicerrados perdiéndose el hermoso espectáculo del sol, aunque si los tuviera abiertos, lo mismo daría. El timonero, al otro lado, maniobra con la nave y el viento hace lo propio con los ensortijados cabellos de la muchacha, que rodean su tostado rostro y acarician el cuello largo y delicado. Las manos empuñan su flautín, que sostiene frente a los labios –y hay en este gesto tanta ternura y arte que él por un instante se conmueve. ¿Hay algo que Sol Arena estime más que a su flautín y su orgullo?–, viste unas delgadas ropas de tela basta, que se ve que han conocido días mejores. El sonido que sale de su instrumento es trémulo, doloroso, un gemido lastimero de la propia armonía, y él por un instante considera casi una falta de respeto que el mar o cualquier ave no se calle para oírla. La inmensidad del océano y el cielo se le hacen entonces abismales, infinitas, y Euforia más inalcanzable que nunca. Él aguarda por dos, cinco y diez minutos a que ella acabe, perdido en la gracia de sus dedos moviéndose aquí y allí pero sobre todo en la música, majestuosa, que toca cada fibra de su alma y se le incrusta en un sitio indeterminado entre el corazón y el estómago. cuando ella acaba, se gira y el encantamiento de hipnosis se rompe porque aquella ninfa de las aguas que tantos milagros puede hacer con el flautín, la sirena que engañó a Ulises, la poderosa Diosa capaz de hechizarle con su mero sonido, no refleja más que el vulgar rostro de una niña de Dorne.

–¿A qué has venido, Nico? –Pregunta, de sus labios entreabiertos y deshidratados escapa un jadeo de cansancio, su codo se apoya en el guardamancebo, los ojos se cierran totalmente–. ¿vienes de parte de alguien?

–No.

–¿Vienes a pedirme que por favor no me baje en Braavos? –Inquiere ella, el tono de su voz es tan frío como recuerda, pero sus ojos cerrados y el temblor que la recorre toda al la brisa hacerse más insistente, desmienten su pantomima. Junto a sí está el grueso palo de roble que usa para movilizarse. Él la mira, un poco sarcástico.

–Aunque hubiera venido por eso, no habría servido de mucho –contesta, con un tono desafectado y gélido. Es mejor que Sol Arena en el arte de fingir. En la casa de su madrastra había que hacerlo.

–Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Hay cierto tono de infantil decepción en sus palabras y en el brillo de los ojos, que abre lánguidamente. Por un instante a él le parece que lo está mirando.

–Bueno... supongo que quiero despedirme. Y a darte las gracias por todo, además.

Ella se ruboriza un poco, y toda la frialdad y desinterés que había logrado componer hasta entonces se desliza hacia el mar como el propio vómito que expulsó durante el viaje. Sonríe, azorada, y los rizos le ocultan parcialmente el rostro encarnado. Él se debate nuevamente entre decirle algo más o seguir callado, e incluso tirarla por la borda como había deseado dos semanas atrás, se siente algo nervioso ante la situación y lo evidencia al acariciarse la barbita. Pero ella no puede ver esto, y se siente infinitamente vulnerable.

–Creo que soy yo quien tiene que agradecer –dice con una sinceridad encantadora, y una ternura familiar inunda su voz–. Gracias por la nieve, de verdad. Y por esas noches de bosque. Y por la serpiente que comimos, y por el fuego en el carruaje de tu madrastra. Yo... oh, qué tonta soy.

Los ojos le brillan con lágrimas, y comprende que la decisión de dejarlos es altruista y estúpida al mismo tiempo, porque aunque crea que hace lo mejor para ellos, no es así en lo absoluto. él piensa en llamar a Florencia para que venga a consolarla, o en Soraya que sería capaz de limpiarle las lágrimas a bofetadas, incluso en Ludmila, encantadora (y guapa, no lo olvide el lector), que haría reír a la desdichada y le quitaría las estúpidas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Y si le hacía una seña al timonero para que se encargara de la llorosa niña que tenía en frente? Así y todo, no había nadie más que él afrontando esto. De pronto deseó que una invasión pirata los comenzara a atacar, que sacaran espadas, lanzas y cuchillos porque en las peleas uno no puede pensar en nada más (y es precisamente lo que quiere él), porque las lágrimas de una mujer desarman más que cualquier ejército armado. La rodea torpemente con un brazo, apegándola a sí suavemente. Parece tomarla por sorpresa este repentino giro de las cosas, pues se debate débilmente contra el agarre de él, soltando algo similar a una risa y un sollozo.

–¡Déjame! –Le dice, intentando liberarse de él–. Oh, suéltame... huelo a vómito y ron, y estoy... déjame en paz. Vete.

–Seguro no me dirías eso si fuera el lorathi –murmura él con falso resentimiento, sin hacerle caso. Oye con claridad una risita de su parte, y eso le hace sentir más aliviado–. No llores. Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto.

–Estaba pensando en lo que se dice de las tierras que se supone vamos a atravesar –dice, ya sin forcejear. Más al contrario, se aferra a él con fuerza y como es más baja, recuesta la cabeza contra su pecho. Nico extiende la capa de modo que pueda cubrirla también a ella, y percibe nuevamente cómo el calor de ambos se hace uno solo–. ¡Y es horrible! ¡Un viaje de meses! ¡Quizás nunca encontremos Euforia! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? No puedo retener nada en el estómago, me siento con náuseas y una cefalea espantosa, no les dejo en paz ni un instante... ¿y si nos atacan los piratas? ¿Y si los esclavistas de las otras tierras deciden tomarnos como rehenes? ¿en qué los podré ayudar yo? ¡yo, tan inútil! Incluso un insecto sería más útil que yo en una situación así. ¡No lo entiendes, Nicolás! ¡No sabes nada!

–Cálmate –murmura él con la suavidad que Sol no posee, vehemente por el enfado como está–. No eres ninguna molestia para nadie. Las chicas te quieren. El lorathi ha hecho su trabajo de forma mediocre porque está preocupado por ti. Hasta la tripulación tiene aprecio a tus canciones. ¿Cómo que no ayudas a nadie? Nos entretienes.

–Exacto –dice, malhumorada–. Soy el bufón de la corte, la bardilla que entretenía a tu querida Reina. Cómo me gustaría tirarme por la borda... y nadar, nadar, nadar...

–¿Solamente por no sernos de ayuda? Esa no es la Sol que conozco yo. La sol que conozco mandaría al cuerno este ataque que está teniendo ahora y seguiría aquí conmigo. Escucha –le levanta la cabeza, con un dedo sobre su barbilla. La siente pequeña, frágil, a pesar de sus mejillas coloradas y el enfado del semblante–, es absurdo querer tirarse al mar por algo como no poder pelear. Florencia con la espada no salva a nadie y Ludmila tiene manos muy bonitas para eso. No me molesta pelear por ninguna de ellas, ni por ti. Lo hice en una ocasión, en el Norte... ¿o acaso has olvidado todo eso?

Lo recuerda, sabe al verla sonreír. Nico Nieve se permite perderse unos instantes en aquellas memorias dulces, ella y él sobre un lecho de hierva, él mirando las constelaciones y nombrándolas mientras ella, pensativa, le preguntaba qué forma tenían y cómo eran. Ella en el río, con sus hombros desnudos, dornienses y tostados exhibidos para él, la gracia de sus movimientos al nadar. Ambos en el castillo de su señor padre, y el susurro de: «Sol, hoy tengo ganas de vengarme de una forma realmente terrible...», mientras el cabello de ella rozaba su mejilla y su respiración, el hombro. El humo ascendiendo del carruaje favorito de Lady Katherine Stark, mientras ella se frotaba las manos y él pensaba en todo el daño recibido por esa mujer. Ambos cabalgando una bestia famélica, llevándoles poca ventaja a sus perseguidores, el cuerpo de la niña tenso delante del suyo, para que él pudiera servirle de escudo en caso de necesidad. La flecha incrustada en su muslo cuando el arquero de su madrastra le alcanzó y el grito de ella al oírlo desvanecerse... y la primera nevada en el Norte. Si le pidieran que conservara un par de recuerdos en su memoria, además de aquellos en donde aparecía su queridísima Lucy él conservaría el rostro de la dorniense al sentir la nieve por primera vez, y el asombro de su voz al preguntar: «¿Esto es la nieve, Nico?» con las manos llenas de escarcha y polvillo blanco... y el catarro de después, aunque a quién le importaba. Esas dos lunas fueron para él, un regalo. Para ella, uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

–Consigues que todo suene tan sencillo... –suspira Sol, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. El flautín, en su mano libre, cae al suelo cuando ella le acaricia la mejilla, pero a ninguno le importa–. Es como si al decir las cosas, las convirtieras de nubarrones de tormenta a simples nubecitas. Casi... como si pudieran solucionarse. Ojalá ese «casi», no existiera.

–Existe solo en tu cabeza –le asegura, mirando al cielo donde el sol comienza ya a desaparecer. La luna, fantasmal y todavía parcialmente invisible, comienza a tomar forma. Pero él se concentra en esa gigante bola de fuego dispuesta a incendiar el mar y a él mismo–. ¿quieres que te cuente algo curioso?

–¡Sí!

–Es un poco idiota –de pronto se arrepiente de haber hablado, y dirige la vista a otro sitio mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero color rosa. Ella lo anima con una sonrisa, sin saber bien el apuro que está sufriendo el joven, pero lo intuye–. Cuando era niño, al mirar la puesta de sol en Puerto Blanco, me imaginaba que éste se escondía dentro del mar. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero me dejaba guiar por lo estético y me parecía que esa gigante bola de fuego se metía dentro del mar, intentando calcinarlo, y me imaginaba a los peces huyendo de él, todos escapando del calor espantoso... los veía en mis sueños quemándose, mientras a mi alrededor danzaba ese naranja suave, ese rojo apagado, ese violeta que conforman un fenómeno como este. Más adelante Dana Manderly, que era mayor que yo, me explicó por qué acontecía en realidad, pero bueno... te dije que era idiota. No te rías.

Ella no se está riendo, sin embargo. Su rostro muy serio, expresa una simpatía infinita. Se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa, y luego se acurruca contra su costado, siempre dispuesta al contacto, siempre tan de piel. Fue algo a lo que él tuvo que acostumbrarse con el tiempo, ahora la abrazaba casi como un acto instintivo. Ella es así, qué le puede hacer para cambiarla... nada.

–Es una muestra de que las apariencias engañan –dice con sabiduría poética, tan digna de una barda que a él se le escapa una sonrisa–. No me lo habías contado. Creo que usaré el tema para una canción que quiero componer...

–Ojalá poder escucharla –suspira él, pensando en que dos días no son nada y que pronto ella se iría. Tal vez mendigara por los canales, hambrienta, sucia, zarrapastrosa, o tal vez conseguiría trabajo en algún puerto, ganándose el pan con sus labios jóvenes y sus pulmones envidiables. Puede que incluso un jaque, vestido de llamativos colores, rodeara su talle tal como estaba haciendo él ahora...

–Voy a echarte de menos. –Es un susurro lo que escapa de sus labios, pero en cuanto lo dice sabe que es cierto. Ella se estremece–. Te acompañaría... Sol, me bajaría contigo si pudiera. Pero no puedo, de verdad, no puedo. Necesito ver... necesito saber si Euforia existe. Necesito encontrarla. Perdóname.

El timonero vio el momento exacto en que él dijo estas palabras, y fue testigo de cómo sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre, mientras un estremecimiento de ansia le recorría el cuerpo. Más te vale ignorar hasta el momento, lector, qué busca él en ese viaje y cuáles son sus ambiciones, te conviene pensar que una parte de ella sea la búsqueda de la felicidad que aún no ha conocido y el aprecio por las tres muchachas que seguirían en el barco. No olvidemos que él se disponía a viajar a las Tierras de la locura con unas completas extrañas, que poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse un lugar en su rutina y su corazón. Si hay que definir con una palabra al joven serio y taciturno capaz de oír la música más maravillosa sin moverse siquiera, o al que ríe junto a sus muchos amigos de la corte, al soñador capaz de amar pero no posponer sus sueños por esa pasión, sería enigmático. No hay ser más confuso en esta historia que él, cuyos pensamientos ambiguos les suponen un problema a los historiadores de la época actual (y a los bardos que entonaron su heroica muerte por entonces). Esto llevó a erróneas interpretaciones de la vida pasada de Nikolai Seacat, de quien todo el mundo quiso saber después de la conquista de Euforia... ¡Ay, señores! Pero estamos viendo solo las pequeñas proezas de un adolescente idealista y soñador. Si les interesa ver las hazañas del héroe, los relatos de historia antigua ya cuentan demasiadas.

Permanecen allí, callados, expectantes, abrazados, temblando de muchas cosas diferentes pero parecidas en sus resultados. El nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la euforia en ella hacen sus mejillas arder, a pesar del castañeteo de sus dientes. En la forma de morderse el carnoso labio inferior se nota que pensamientos tormentosos invaden su joven mente... ay, desdichada niña. Él también tiembla por Euforia (nótese la diferencia de las mayúsculas. Ella piensa en el sentimiento, él en el lugar), pero además de eso hay cierta añoranza y nostalgia. El viaje no sería lo mismo sin ella, comprende sin saber todavía por qué, y recuerda los meses en que su compañía le parecía incluso fastidiosa. Baja la cabeza y respira el aroma de su largo pelo, sintiéndola frágil y pequeña. No es su querida Lucy, ni espera que lo fuese; es Sol Arena, seca y testaruda, apasionada como el astro rey en días de verano, un libro abierto que se deja ojear por él...

–Conocerás Euforia –dice ella por fin, después de un largo silencio. El cielo, durante esos minutos de ostensible paz y bienestar, ha tenido la descortesía de oscurecerse, y una luna en cuarto menguante refleja su luz en aquella cara tan poco agraciada–. Aunque nos cuesten años, la encontraremos... y yo estaré allí para verlo, Nicolás, estaré contigo cuando la encontremos.

–¿Nada de quedarse en Braavos? –Susurra él, con la voz temblorosa de emoción (y cierta exaltación que casi duele porque le ha dicho que la encontraría, oh, Dioses)

–No –responde la poetisa con una inocencia desgarradora, alzando la cabeza–. Me quedaré con ustedes, así les cause un malestar infinito. No puedo dejar a mi Florencia, ni plantar a Soraya... no puedo quedar con la incertidumbre de si cumpliste tus sueños o no. La amistad es más valiosa que el amor propio.

Él siente que el escalofrío que lo recorre se hace más intenso, sazonado por la victoria de haber conseguido hacerla cambiar de parecer. Acaricia su mejilla fría y también la siente temblar, pero no se mueven, ni hacen ademán de separarse, sería demasiado esfuerzo, demasiado frío para una decisión tan importante. El aire gélido les golpea y Sol Arena suspira, así y todo no bajan a su gran camarote de las diversiones, donde hay calor, risas y juegos con las demás. Ahora están ellos dos, el frío del Norte y el calor de Dorne, fusionándose. Más adelante la historia diría de la pareja... ¡bah, a quién le importa!... ahora son dos adolescentes. Dejémoslos así. Ella tiene los labios deshidratados, la lengua algo pastosa, el aliento le huele a ron y encierro, y él la ve cerrar los ojos y murmurar algo incomprensible. La luna brilla, la capa ondea, los labios de Sol Arena están resecos y sus mejillas encendidas por el rubor…

«Entonces la besa», podría escribir precisamente ahora, arrancando suspiros de miles de pechos juveniles y haciendo humedecer los ojos de las damitas sentimentales, pero tendría una mancha impresionante en mi honor y mi verdad. En este punto de la historia me debato, lector, entre contentarte y contentarme. He decidido lo segundo, pues para mí escribo. No la besa. (Y, en todo caso, es Nicolás Nieve, señores. No esperéis más)

Se separan poco después, no del todo, pero sí rompen ese contacto más o menos íntimo que los había unido. Ella suspira y sonríe, acalorada, y él también siente aquello especial que es amistad y nada más. Se inclina para recoger el flautín olvidado y la mira, sonriente. Ella también tiene idéntico gesto en el rostro, uno de sus dedos juguetea con el rizo negro azulado que le cae sobre la mejilla.

–Creo que le debes algo a Soraya –dice Nicolás, carraspeando, todavía con el recuerdo de la pequeña cicatriz que adorna el labio inferior de su amiga, y que no había visto nunca por no haber estado tan cerca–. Y no solo a ella, creo que a Florencia y Ludmila también. Y hasta a tu pobre lorathi.

Ella se ríe, su carcajada habla de Jardines del Agua, de naranjas sanguinas y besos robados entre las arenas del desierto. Su risa proclama a Dorne tanto como el rostro del joven grita al resto del mundo que es norteño.

–Se llama Nahim –dice, recibiendo el flautín que él le deja en la mano–. Y a él lo veré después. Lo que quiero ahora es hablar con Soraya. Lo necesito desesperadamente.

–Entonces, vamos –responde él. Y piensa que ha conquistado una tierra llena de testarudez inexplorada.

Años después conquistaría varias más.


	9. la amistad es hijos de la rebelión

Epílogo – La amistad es Euforia y mucho más – Soraya Pyke.

–No me bajaré en Braavos –dice Sol, en un susurro leve. Tiene la cabeza alta, la muy orgullosa, pero no se atreve todavía a subir la voz.

–Más fuerte –bromea el Bendito, del que Sol se sostiene por el brazo. Ella protesta con un mohín–. Nos has preocupado lo suficiente, ahora te toca pagarlo. Vamos.

–¡No me quedaré en Braavos! ¡Me quedo con vosotros! –Grita la dorniense, roja como un tomate nadie sabe si por la furia o por la vergüenza. Puede ser por las dos. Florencia tiene una sonrisa radiante, y a Soraya le gusta verla sonreír. Está segura de que, si Nico no hubiera hecho lo que sea que hizo para convencer a la morena, habría perdido a dos amigas en un día.

–¡Perfecto! –Exclama Ludmila, encantada, soltando las cartas con que estaba jugando hacía menos de dos minutos–. Así me gusta, Sol, está bien que hayas reflexionado.

–Bueno... yo quería pedirles perdón por mi idiotez –al hablar, Sol gira la cabeza. No está mirando a nadie lógicamente, pero Soraya comprende que se refiere a ella en particular. ¡Cómo la había odiado al escucharla decir que se iría! ¡cuán poco la había comprendido!

–Todos pasamos por nuestras crisis, lo mejor es recapacitar a tiempo –Florencia, con su habitual tono dulce, corta la perorata de humillación de su amiga–. Lo importante no es volver a mencionar el tema. Si es posible, ni siquiera pensar en él de nuevo.

«Dudo que sea posible, al menos para mí», pensó Soraya Pyke, contrariada. Miró a los ojos pardo de Nico y supo que él estaba pensando en eso mismo. Al sus ojos encontrarse, se encendió una leve chispa de complicidad entre los amigos, pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente como si quemaran. ¿Perdón? Tal vez. ¿Olvido? Nunca. Pero Sol se veía tan vulnerable esa noche... vestida con ropas delgadas, el flautín en la mano, las palabras contritas, seguramente el orgullo gritándole de dolor dentro del pecho.

–Por mi parte, ya está olvidado –informa Ludmila alegremente, con esa inocencia tan suya. A Soraya poco a poco le va cayendo mejor, aunque los Targaryen siempre le han dado desconfianza y duda que eso vaya a cambiar. Ignora la joven pirata, que más adelante incluso le salvará la vida a aquella de quien tanto recela–. ¿Seguimos jugando a las cartas? Estaba a poco de ganar, Dioses...

–Yo también quiero jugar –Nico, entusiasmado, se dirige a dos asientos disponibles en la mesa para él y para la un poco mareada Sol–. ¿espero a la próxima o busco alguna forma inteligente de incluirme, utilizando mi súper escuadrón de caballería?

–Nada de jugar todavía –la capitana comprende que una inminente reconciliación pone los espíritus sensibles, y que no habrá momento mejor para hablar lo que ha estado maquinando desde antes de zarpar, que el que se le presenta ahora. Mira hacia la puerta y comprueba que está cerrada–. Tenemos que hablar algo realmente serio, muchachos. Algo que nos puede significar una vida totalmente nueva.

Toma aliento y comienza a exponer el tema que la carcome. Al llegar a cualquier Ciudad Libre, todos los que se relacionen con ellos sabrán de dónde han venido y, si se ponen a analizar su conducta, también sabrán adónde van. En caso de que la caprichosa Reina sienta deseos de espiarlos para conocer sus movimientos –y si encuentran Euforia, cosa muy valiosa para Poniente hoy en día tal como está la economía–, no será difícil mandar a un ejército a la conquista y colgarlos, o algo peor, por no haber informado a los Reinos antes. Se quedarían con el paraíso eufórico, con el oro, las semillas de amapola... en fin, con su felicidad. Lo que proponía Soraya Pyke es que se deshicieran de sus identidades antiguas, que allí murieran Sol Arena, Nicolás Nieve, Florencia tormenta y Ludmila Mares, y renacieran personas nuevas que se presentasen a cualquier destino que tomaran. Era cosa difícil de cumplir, parecía consciente de ello, pero también muy segura de ser esa la solución para evitar la muerte a manos de la monarquía del Trono de HIerro. Todos la escuchaban en completo silencio, solo las respiraciones de los demás interrumpían de cuando en cuando la quietud instaurada en la sala. Soraya, al ver el efecto causado por sus palabras, sonríe con un poco de melancolía.

–Florencia, tú me preguntaste hacía poco qué era esa bandera que colgaba del mástil y por qué la tenía allí –sigue Soraya, mirando fijamente a la mayor de todas. Ésta asiente, diligentemente y con cierta desazón–. Supongo que ahora ya lo sabes. Venimos de paso de las islas de Olearis, más allá de Poniente, y lo que cuelga allí es nuestro símbolo familiar. Un gato negro. Somos una Casa marítima principalmente, cosa que ayudará a confirmar nuestros conocimientos, Nico, sobre barcos. No quiero que nos relacionen con Poniente, no después de haber sido escoria allí.

Aquello levanta una ligera inquietud en los rostros de los demás, especialmente en Ludmila Mares. La que mejor vivió de todos y sin embargo, la más discriminada por no ser una verdadera princesa. Florencia, cuyo apellido sonoro tanto había amado, mira hacia un punto fijo de la pared y acaba por asentir, sabiendo que escapatoria no hay otra y esta medida no es paranoia de la pirata, sino la mera verdad. A quienes se van de Poniente, sea rico o sea pobre, sea joven o sea viejo, Lucy Targaryen no para de seguirle. Quizás sea porque tema una rebelión externa o por simple costumbre de sus antepasados... nadie lo sabe. O al menos, Soraya no.

–O sea que ahora tendremos un apellido decente, que no invite a pensar en la deshonra –Sol da muestras de estar entusiasmada, aunque tiene la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos los oídos no se pierden detalle–. Genial, siempre me ha parecido horrible cómo suena Sol Arena.

–Y qué decir de Florencia Tormenta –Nico se ríe sanamente, dándole una sonrisa a la mencionada–. Suena como a heroína de epopeya.

–¿Te has preguntado cómo suena Nicolás Nieve, acaso? –Ella también sonríe y su tono es falsamente indignado, como cuando le habla a Sol y la regaña–. Nieve no es muy bien mirado que digamos... se relaciona con la inexperiencia.

–Y la ignorancia –sostiene Ludmila–, pero es muy bonito cómo queda con su nombre.

–Qué carajo, es un apellido de bastardo; como el de todos nosotros –los interrumpe soraya, que desde siempre ha manifestado un férreo desprecio por tales denominaciones que se les da a los nacidos fuera del matrimonio–. Tendremos un apellido de verdad, uno que se escriba en las crónicas de historia, uno sonoro. Nuestro blasón es un gato, nuestra especialidad es la marina, y nuestro apellido...

–Podría ser Seacat –se le ocurre a Sol, y todos la miran con asombro en sus ojos–. Bueno, bueno, sólo digo que «Sea» en alto valyrio es Mar, y «Cat», gato. Lo sé por una canción muy pintoresca que cantaba un amante que tuve en Lannisport, cuando anduve por esos pagos. Él era...

–Luego nos lo cuentas ¿vale? –La interrumpe Soraya, sin frialdad pero tampoco con demasiada amabilidad. Ella se calla, aún con la barbilla entre las manos–. Sin embargo, el apellido no me parece mal. Seacat, suena bien. ¿De qué te ríes tú, Nico?

–De lo gracioso que sonaría Sol Gato Marino –dijo, aún con esa sonrisa–. Ponle el Arena también y tienes... un paisaje.

–Imbécil, ya me las pagarás –refunfuña ella, poniéndose colorada.

–Cuando quieras –responde él. Y eso le recuerda a Soraya, la noche antes de zarpar. Cree que todos pensaron en lo mismo, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos.

Mira la salita decorada con gusto, que confeccionó especialmente para esas reuniones. La estructura y movilidad del barco pudo haberla creado el experto, pero los más ínfimos detalles lo decidieron las mujeres, entre copitas de vino y jueguitos a las cartas, entre risas, llantos, confidencias y trabajo duro. Incluso los peldaños grandes y poco espaciados, para no dificultar la ascensión de Sol en los días de tormenta, habían sido su idea. Y la muy tonta pretendía dejarlos... se siente aliviada de que todo haya terminado bien, aunque ni a sí misma quiera admitírselo. Habría podido vivir sin la dorniense, pero en un principio habría sido doloroso. Y quería, por todos los medios, ahorrarse el dolor en su camino a Euforia.

–¿Y qué, seremos todos hermanos? –Pregunta Florencia sabiamente, fijándose en un detalle pasado por alto en las mentes de todos–. Con lo distintos que somos, eso sonaría inverosímil...

–Había pensado en que como Ludmila, Nicolás y yo sabemos de marina, seamos los tres Seacat hermanos –respondió Soraya, que estaba preparada para una pregunta de esa índole–. Tú podrías ser... una prima, también Seacat, pero de una rama más alejada. Y Sol...

–Yo seré tu amante –se apresura a añadir ella. Soraya bufa, contrariada–, vale, no, no. Lo que tú quieras… pero no me pongan un nombre tan ridículo. Por alguna razón, esto me atormenta un poco...

–¿No te gusta Sol Arena Gato Marino? Vaaya, pero si es tan lindo...

–¡Que te calles, Nicolás!

«¿qué pasó aquí? Esto no es propio de Sol...» Soraya los mira, sorprendida, y lo mismo pasa con las otras dos. Ludmila tiene una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, como si demostrara con ese arrebato de cólera que tenía toda la razón del mundo en suponer. La pirata no lo cree, pero al parecer Sol Arena está sujeta a tensión, mucha tensión. Florencia toma las cartas y comienza a jugar con ellas –adulterarlas, seguramente. «Estoy rodeada de tramposos», piensa la joven de la sal–, y Mares dirige la mirada hacia el barrilito de ron, dispuesta a servirse un poco. Es bueno para la sed... y para quemar la rabia. Habría que darle a Sol una buena copa.

–entonces ¿todos están de acuerdo en cambiarse la identidad? –Pregunta antes de que la atención se dirija hacia otros derroteros. Los mira a todos, que comienzan a recobrar la seriedad en cuanto la oyen. «Esta es mi verdadera tripulación», piensa de repente y se le inunda el corazón con una emoción parecida al amor.

–Yo sí –Nico es el primero en responder.

–Y yo –lo secunda Ludmila–, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es lo mejor.

–Dejaré de ser la heroína de una epopeya, pero qué más da –Florencia sonríe–, incluso legalmente seremos una familia. Sí, sí te apoyo Soraya.

–Yo también –Sol, a pesar de ser la última, es la que primero se ha decidido porque ella es la segunda al mando, la que obedece las órdenes de Soraya y da ideas para que Hijos de la Rebelión sea mejor–. Que nos cambiemos de apellido para los demás no quiere decir que dejemos de ser nosotros mismos en nuestro círculo. Hay gente de todo aquí... pero ahora, esta es mi familia.

Soraya sonríe, experimentando lo mismo que Sol y Nico sintieron en la cubierta principal, aunque sin abrazos ni cursilerías de estas. Lo que ella percibe es más abstracto y por ello, más poderoso. «Todo esto lo creé yo –piensa, mirándolos con ojos brillantes–. Dioses, yo los convencí, yo creé este barco, yo los... los quiero». Un chupito de ron pasa de mano en mano, mientras los ojos se van achispando y las conversaciones empiezan a ser más altas y estrepitosas. Ludmila ssana sus heridas junto a ellos, Sol encuentra una familia que había perdido, Florencia hace nobles a los nobles, y Soraya junto a Nico buscan un sueño.

La amistad es querer sin condición, sin pedir que los defectos se supriman, sin pretensiones más allá del tiempo –poco o mucho– que se pueda pasar con sus amigos. La amistad son los abrazos de Sol, los consejos tiernos de Florencia, la timidez de Ludmila Mares. La amistad es la sonrisa de Nicolás Nieve.

La amistad es Hijos de la Rebelión.


End file.
